Beautiful Family
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Monster: Meet the Sawada-Hibari family, a normal, everyday family where the "mother" is a powerful mafia boss, the father will bite you to death, the daughter is just a bit strange, and the son is apparently no-good. 1827 mpreg.
1. Enter the Children

**Title:** Beautiful Family

**Summary:** Sequel to Beautiful Monster: Meet the Sawada-Hibari family, a normal, everyday family where the "mother" is a powerful mafia boss, the father will bite you to death, the daughter is just a bit strange, and the son is apparently no-good. 1827 mpreg.

**A/N:** Here is the long-awaited sequel to Beautiful Monster! It's thanks to a reviewer of BM that my attention was brought to it. I originally intended to make a long multi-chaptered sequel, but I sadly lost interest in it even though I had already written about half a chapter for it. And it was a good chapter too with fluff, angst, an adorable baby in a frilly dress, and a fainting Hayato, lol. So I just made it into a short series instead. And I mean like… five chapters. That's it.

Anyway, in this story I have expanded on how Tsuna actually got pregnant and even though I don't want to spoil it for anyone, some – if not all – of you dear readers just might be a little squicked by my reason. So... the reason Tsuna can actually get pregnant is because he is a hermaphrodite (or intersex if you want to get technical), which means that he has both boy and girl genitals. _How_ he actually got that way will be explained and why I made him that way is because I've probably been reading too much Homestuck slash stories (a preggy Karkat and Tavros makes me squee~) and there was this one Drarry story I read that was the same. ^^;

So, I think I said my piece for now. For those who are still sticking around, please enjoy! 8D

**Warning/s:** Slash, OOCs, OCs, violence, mpreg, hermaphrodite!Tsuna, language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. And just in case, I do not own Homestuck either. Oh, and any other forms of media or products that may appear in this fic. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Deep in the bowels of the Vongola Manor in Sicily, Italy, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada-Hibari, boss of the powerful Vongola mafia family, sat behind his elaborate and expensive mahogany desk, reading through a report from the American branch and absently toying with his black and gold fountain pen. It had been a somewhat slow day, with him not having any appointments or meetings, only sitting behind his desk and catching up with some paperwork. He was nearly finished with them too and hopefully he will be before dinner.<p>

He finished reading the report, scribbled a reminder on a spare sheet of paper, and just as he was putting it aside and reaching for the next paper, he heard a commotion just outside his office door. He paused to listen.

"Hiiieee!" came the muffled and distressed voice of a young boy. "Onesan, please, I don't want you to push me off of the roof!"

There was a scoffing sound and the voice of a young girl spoke up next. "Then how will you learn to fly like Touchan does? You're the one who keeps on complaining that you can't."

"I can barely summon my flames! I have to work on that first! Why must you push me so hard?"

"Because if you're not pushed then you won't reach your full potential."

"You sound like Reborn-san…"

"Good idea! We'll have Reborn-san help you!"

"N-No! Please, not him!"

There was scuffling noises then and Tsuna was torn on whether he should laugh or sigh in exasperation at those two. It wasn't as though their scuffling was an uncommon occurrence. It was just sometimes their would-be fights were just so silly.

"Nuvola! Cielo!" Tsuna called out. "If you're going to start fighting and breaking things, then do it somewhere that's not right outside my office!"

The scuffling noises escalated enough that Tsuna started to get worried. But then the double doors burst open and a boy around ten years old stumbled into the room, face flushed and panicked as he ran towards Tsuna's desk.

"Touchan! Onesan's trying to kill me again!" the boy cried as he tried to hide behind Tsuna's Italian leather office chair.

The boy was Cielo Sawada-Hibari, Tsuna's youngest child, his son, and quite possibly his carbon copy. He had the same spiky hair, though it was of a dark brown color, the same petite build, and the same brown eyes that definitely came from Tsuna's side of the family. His personality was also like that of Tsuna's when the mafia boss was at that age; timid, insecure, and clumsy. It seemed that the only things that came from his other father were his sharp chin, high cheekbones, and pale skin.

"I was not trying to kill him!" an indignant voice stated and a scowling young girl, around fifteen years old, stepped into the office, her arms crossed against her chest and a weighted surujin dangling from her hand.

This girl was Nuvola Sawada-Hibari, Tsuna's eldest child and daughter. Unlike her brother, Nuvola was more like their other father. She had the same narrow blue-grey eyes, the same hair (though it was a brown-black color and long enough to be tied in a ponytail), the same broad shoulders, and the same scowl. Though her personality also was somewhat like her other father's, she was largely her own person and some aspects of her birth father's personality also showed through her. Of course, she also inherited some physical aspects from her birth father, namely round cheeks, full lips, a button nose, and as a child she had been quite small, though that changed with puberty.

"Liar! You have your weapon out right there!" Cielo argued back, pointing an accusing finger at his older sister.

Tsuna sighed and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. At least there was a small comfort in his children's bickering; if they didn't fight, he'd knew something was terribly wrong.

"Enough," Tsuna said sternly, narrowing his eyes in warning when Nuvola opened her mouth to argue back. "Nuvola, how many times have I told you not to use your weapon on your brother unless it was for training?"

With the scowl now turning into a pout (she definitely inherited that from Tsuna), Nuvola muttered, "I lost count."

Nodding at the expected answer, Tsuna turned to his youngest who was still partially hiding behind his chair. "And Cielo, what would your father say if he caught you hiding behind me like a scared little boy?"

Despite being quite fair of skin color, Cielo was still able to pale in fright and he scrambled out from behind his dad to stand next to his sister. He didn't answer Tsuna's rhetorical question though, but everyone knew what Nuvola and Cielo's father would say should he witness his son cowering like some weak herbivore.

Sighing again and leaning back in his chair, Tsuna scrutinized his children, idly wondering where the years had gone by. To him it seemed like yesterday that Nuvola was just a toddler, grabbing hold of the nearest weapon she could find just so she could beat Hayato into submission when the Storm Guardian had given her dark chocolate, which she hated. And he could still remember the time when Cielo got lost on a trip to the zoo and wandered into the lion exhibit, thinking that the creatures were just big kitties. His children had definitely been a handful to raise, though it should have been expected given who their parents were.

But despite the excitement and worry that they had brought into Tsuna's life, he wouldn't give them up for anything. He truly loved his children and would do anything for them, even kill for them if it had to come to that.

(Incidentally, he _had_ killed for them when they were kidnapped a couple years ago, but Tsuna would rather not think about that time.)

"So, why are you fighting this time?" Tsuna asked with part amusement and part worry.

"I was trying to help Cielo to fly," Nuvola stated, scowling/pouting at the wall to the side.

"She was going to push me off the roof!" Cielo exclaimed. "That's like… ten stories up!"

"You idiot, the manor only has six floors."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Would you rather I call you moron?"

"No!"

"Stupid?"

"Not that either!"

"Well, too bad because I'm gonna call you those names anyway."

"Argh! Touchan, make her stop!"

Nuvola just snickered at her brother's pained expression while Tsuna shook his head in exasperation. He wondered why his children had to have such a weird relationship with each other. Sometimes they acted annoyed with each other and would argue over the dumbest things, even going as far as hurting each other. But most of the time they were quite easy with each other despite their five year age gap and frequent name-calling. Cielo would usually go to Nuvola when he wanted a question to be answered or when he needed help with his homework and Nuvola would always be there to watch over her brother and protect him and even entertain him despite any protests she would voice out. They even seemed to have their own language that, though the words were understandable, the meanings were lost on Tsuna whenever he listened in on their conversations.

Nuvola and Cielo's sibling relationship wasn't like the Sasagawa or Gokudera siblings. And though Tsuna wouldn't really want to change them, sometimes he just wished they would behave like normal siblings for one day… or at least one hour.

Shaking off his thoughts, Tsuna put on his stern "I'm your father so you better listen to me" expression and said, "Nuvola, no pushing your brother off of the roof." When his daughter just continued to pout, Tsuna added, "He's not even able to summon and maintain his flames yet. Do you _want_ to be responsible for him breaking his neck? What would your father say?"

That brought a more remorseful look into Nuvola's eyes, though Tsuna was sure that it was the mention of her father that caused it to appear.

"All right, I won't push him off the roof… for now," Nuvola said, turning to smirk at her brother who was pouting at her words.

Resisting the urge to sigh again, Tsuna just waved a hand and said, "Good, now go run off and train or something. I've still got work to do."

Both Nuvola and Cielo nodded their heads, but as Cielo turned towards the door, he locked eyes with his sister and, after a quick mental debate with himself, he stuck out his tongue at the teen and said, "Evil witch!" before running out of the room.

Tsuna stared after his son, a little surprised at the boy's outburst. His eyes then flickered to his daughter, wondering how she will react to her brother slowly gaining a backbone against her. To his surprise (again) Nuvola was grinning widely, almost scarily, and he heard her mutter, "I'll get you back for that, dork."

Shaking his head, Tsuna asked his daughter, "Why do you antagonize him so much?"

Still grinning, Nuvola turned to her birth father and answered quite simply, "So that he'll learn to fight back! And because it's fun anyway."

After nearly ten years of training and twenty-five years of being in the mafia, Tsuna had quite a hold on controlling what expressions would show on his face. But when in front of his family, his children especially, his control tended to slip. Still, he was able to prevent himself from gaping inelegantly at his daughter, though his eyes still blinked rapidly in surprise. Nuvola only giggled at her birth father and she went over to kiss him on the cheek before trotting out of the office, no doubt going to scheme on getting even with her little brother.

Once the door clicked closed, Tsuna shook himself out of his surprise and immediately turned his attention back to his paperwork, determined to get them all finished before dinner so that he could spend some time with his family.

His last thought before his mind was consumed by work was, _She definitely is her father's child._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I based the kids' sibling relationship on my own relationship with my brother. When we were younger we were practically inseparable, but then as we got older and hit puberty and got hormones we started getting annoyed with each other and fighting and such. We don't really have a sibling rivalry and even if we do it's more for fun anyway. We both still love each other very much and I consider my brother my best friend and vice versa (I know 'cuz I asked :3). He knows me more then anyone else and I would be devastated if anything happened to him.

As for their personalities, well, it's fairly obvious. Cielo is modeled after young Tsuna, but he's just slightly more capable (you'll see in future chapters) because of his Hibari genes. Nuvola is more like Kyouya but when she was younger she was more like Tsuna. Now she's very much her own person with her own little quirks and such, but still has Tsuna and Kyouya traits. You'll see I guess.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll do my best in spitting out more! Thanks for reading!

*Surujin – An Okinawan weapon that is a long chain with a weight at one end, sometimes with a blade. Ever seen the movie Ninja Assassin (awesome movie btw) or at least the trailers? That was one of the main character's favored weapons.

*Cielo and Nuvola – Italian for sky and cloud respectively, according to Google Translate. I got a review on Beautiful Monster where the reviewer didn't think that Nuvola was a good name for a girl. I respect her opinion of course but I'm just too attached to the name. At least I gave her the Sawada-Hibari son she was expecting. X3


	2. Training

**A/N:** Here's chapter two and Kyouya's first appearance! This happens roughly a few days after the last chapter, so Nuvola is still fifteen and Cielo is still ten. Not a major time skip but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.

* * *

><p>Kyouya Sawada-Hibari wasn't what one would call a "team player". Sure he might bring himself to work with other people when it was necessary and when he was likely to indulge in the whim, but he was still pretty much a loner, preferring to do things his way and no one else's. Even now, when he was a father to two children, married to the most powerful mafia boss in the world, and Guardian to said mafia boss, he still pretty much came and went as he pleased.<p>

Still, despite his lone wolf ways, he always made time for his kids. Like right now, when he was supposedly on a mission for the Foundation, he was actually making his way towards his children's rooms in the Vongola Manor, making some mental plans for the training he was going to force them into participating. He hasn't made any time for training his children, being busy with mafia things and kicking herbivore ass, but right now he was personally going to make sure that his kids were keeping in shape and not degrading themselves from their rightful carnivore rank.

He soon arrived at a pair of oak doors that was carved with a large tree with multiple ravens sitting on its branches and a majestic stag standing in front of the trunk. He allowed himself a small smirk at the image before pushing through the doors and stepping into a sitting room with large windows that let sunlight through the panes, illuminating the room. The furniture was all Italian made and rustic in style, though elegant. And despite the obvious Italian theme, there were hints of Japanese culture in the room as well; there was a pair of foldable painted fusuma screens flanking a side table holding bonsai trees that sat in front of the windows, various Japanese oil paintings hung from the walls and vases of ikebana sat on every available flat surface. Some might say that the added Japanese touches would clash with the overall Italian theme, but Kyouya thought that it worked quite well and he was proud that his children did not forget their Asian heritage in the midst of living in a European country.

After getting an eyeful of the sitting room, Kyouya turned left and strode towards another pair of double doors, though they were smaller in size than the ones in the sitting room and had a generic pattern carved into it instead. He rapped his knuckles sharply on the wood before letting himself inside the room without permission.

The room behind the doors was a rather generic ten-year-old boy's room. There was a large bed covered in Power Rangers sheets, posters of popular cartoons and TV shows hung on the blue walls along with shelves of books and action figures, and the carpeted floor was littered with clothes and random pieces of trash. At the side of the room, under the window, was a large desk that held the latest computer model, some more actions figures, some school textbooks, and in the chair sat Kyouya's son, Cielo, who was chewing on the end of his pencil, blue oval glasses perched upon his nose and brown eyes squinting in concentration at the workbook in front of him.

For a moment, Kyouya drank in the sight of his son struggling with whatever problems were on the workbook. He could feel his chest swell with love, something that was rare in his younger days and that still surprises him today when he feels it. But he couldn't bring himself to disregard the feeling. It was a good feeling, it was a nice feeling, and he would never admit it out loud. To anyone. Ever.

Cielo looked up from his workbook just a second after his door opened and admitted his father. At the sight of the imposing man, Cielo's eyes went wide and he dropped his pencil on his desk, not noticing it roll off the edge and onto the floor.

"Ch-Chichiue!" he exclaimed, scrabbling to stand from his chair and nearly tripping over his feet doing so.

Despite the love for his son, Kyouya still can't help but think of Tsuna when he looked at Cielo. "Chewing your pencil is a disgusting habit Cielo. I don't want you to have habits like that," he said, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

His face flushing, Cielo lowered his eyes to the floor and replied, "Yes Chichiue, I'll try not to do it again."

Kyouya nodded at his son's words and then approached the ten-year-old to give him a light, slightly awkward hug. Cielo stiffened just a smidgen at the gesture, but relaxed not a second later and returned the hug with a little smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're back Chichiue," he mumbled into his father's suit jacket.

The stoic Cloud Guardian grunted a reply, but Cielo understood him perfectly, hearing the silent agreement in the single sound. His father might be a scary disciplinarian, but he loved the man all the same and wouldn't trade him for anyone else.

"What are you doing back so early anyway?" Cielo asked once Kyouya released him from their hug.

"I finished my mission early," Kyouya answered, minutely adjusting his cuffs. "Now we're going to train. I want to see how much stronger you've become in my absence."

Cielo paled a little and felt his heartbeat quicken at the sentence. The truth was he hasn't really been training much in the past few weeks, focusing more on his summer homework and being lazy since it was vacation. He was more than apprehensive about what his father would do when the older man finds out his skills have obviously not improved.

"Go to the training rooms now. I'll fetch your sister."

Nodding and accepting his fate, Cielo opened a drawer in his desk and took out a glinting ring with an orange gem set into it and an orange box. He had gotten those when he was about five, just like his sister, but he hadn't been able to use them since the first time he did. He was told that he first had to learn how to summon his dying will flames and maintain them before he was able to open the box again.

Cielo followed his father out of his room and left the suite altogether at Kyouya's watchful gaze. Once the double doors had swung shut, Kyouya went to the other set of double doors opposite of Cielo's. He also knocked and entered without permission.

This room was different than his son's. The walls were painted a dusky red, almost pink, color but were nearly covered in posters of various bands, anime shows, and movies. Two bookshelves filled with books, movies, and somewhat creepy handmade dolls framed the closet door. Set against the wall opposite the doors was a desk just like Cielo's, only it seemed to be covered in a variety of stickers and instead of a computer, there sat a sleek black laptop with a tablet and external hard drive. The bed, a four poster one with purple sheets and curtains, sat in front of the window, only partially allowing sunlight into the room. And sitting on the bed was Nuvola herself, headphones blaring music into her ears and a half-finished zombie bunny doll in her hands. At the sight of her door opening and her father stepping in, Nuvola smiled and paused her music, pulling off her headphones at the same time.

"Chichiue!" she chirped, almost looking like her birth father as she trotted over to Kyouya to hug him. "Welcome back!"

Kyouya grunted in reply, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders. He noticed that Nuvola had gotten taller again, the top of her head nearly reaching his lips. Had he really been gone that long? Last he remembered Nuvola only reached his chin. Children really grow up fast.

"Get your weapons," he said once Nuvola stepped back from their embrace. "We're going to train."

Nuvola's eyes – so much like Kyouya's yet not – widened at the sentence. But then she grinned and nodded excitingly. She always loved to train and spar with her father, unlike her little brother. She might lose most of the time, but with every fight she knew she got stronger and she loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins and the ache of bones and muscles afterwards. It made her feel alive like nothing else.

Kyouya waited as his daughter fetched her own ring and box (both purple) and he led the way out of the suite, strides swift and confident while it seemed that Nuvola was skipping after him. Sometimes he didn't understand his daughter at all. She could be as ruthless and bloodthirsty as he was and yet still kind and understanding like Tsuna (though not as much as Cielo was). And even then she was largely her own person with her own little quirks like her hobby of making strange little dolls (the strangest in Kyouya's opinion was probably the large eyeball that looked very real) and her fondness for the macabre. Still, he loved her and despite her rather odd ways he wouldn't change her for the world.

The two finally arrived at the underground training room (having taken an elevator) and they found that Cielo was already starting on his training regime. He was working with his sai, his preferred weapon, and was going through his kata. Everyone knew that Cielo was very much like his birth father but when he had his weapons in his hands he was a formidable opponent (probably thanks to his Hibari genes).

"Warm up battle first, then we'll work on your flames," Kyouya ordered, a hand reaching up to straighten his tie.

Cielo stopped doing his kata and gulped as he faced his grinning sister. He had sparred with his sister many times before but he had always lost. Nuvola had more experience in fighting real battles despite their birth father's protests at not wanting her to be involved with the mafia at such a young age. Cielo himself had never fought a battle outside the training room and a tiny part of him made him feel inadequate because of it.

"All right little brother, let's start this," Nuvola said, taking out her surujin from the depths of her clothes. Where she put the weapon was a mystery since she was only wearing a black tank top and cycling shorts. Must be the Hibari in her.

With a nod, Cielo took a fighting stance and held his weapons at the ready. Across him Nuvola started swinging her surujin in circles, bending her knees and keeping her eyes on Cielo's form. They eyed each other for a moment, waiting and watching, until they shot at each other at the same time, weapons held aloft to attack.

Leaning against one wall of the training room, Kyouya watched his children spar with each other, eyes calculating and committing their movements to memory for later evaluation. He noticed that Cielo had gotten a bit slower, probably having neglected training again that lazy brat, but he was regaining his usual reflexes the longer he fought against his sister. Nuvola was obviously going easy on her brother but as he was learning through the fight she got just a little tougher to challenge the younger boy. If it had been Kyouya Cielo was fighting he wouldn't hold back so much.

When he deemed that the fight had gone on long enough, Kyouya sent his children to work on their flames. Nuvola had already mastered control of her flames years before, so she worked on fighting with them and her box animal. Kyouya himself worked with Cielo, trying to give him pointers on summoning his flame.

Both Nuvola and Cielo could use both sky and cloud flames (which is a very rare feat) but they can only use one as a dominate flame while the other can only be used sparingly. Naturally Cielo was mainly a sky flame user while Nuvola used cloud flames. It was in their names after all.

"I can't do it Chichiue!" Cielo cried out in frustration after only getting a flicker of his flame from his ring. "It's too hard!"

"Don't complain, it's not becoming," Kyouya snapped, making his son flinch at his tone. "Try again. Summon your flame, think of your resolution."

Biting back a sigh, Cielo closed his eyes and focused on his ring again, willing his flame to appear. He didn't think it would work though. He didn't really have a strong resolution, not like his sister's or both his father's (though he was told that his father didn't use resolution, but irritation, which was strange). He didn't really think highly of himself when it came to summoning his dying will flames.

"Hey stupid, remember when we were kids and was kidnapped by that rival family?" His sister's voice broke through his haze of concentration. Other than scowling Cielo gave no hint that he heard. He just kept his eyes closed and kept on concentrating.

"Remember when those guys were beating me up?" Nuvola continued. Her words sounded a little breathy and there were minute pauses between them, implying that she was still training as she talked. "You were crying so hard, screaming at them to stop hurting me. Of course they didn't listen, they just kept on beating me and they probably would have done much worse if what you did next didn't happen."

Cielo's heart started to race a little. He could barely remember what happened when they were kidnapped, since he had been young, only five, and he had been terrified through the whole experience. But he could remember his sister's screams of pain as the small group of thugs took turns kicking and punching her, laughing all the while as if it was the best entertainment in the world. He had been scared and terrified, not for himself, but for his sister. He had been scared that his sister was getting hurt while he just sat there watching. He remembered that after the fiasco that was their kidnapping he refused to sleep alone for months, only wanting to be by his sister's side all the time. It was probably the clingiest he had ever been.

"You remember that you had the ring and box that Ojiichan gave you for your birthday? You were really attached to them and always had it with you. Our kidnappers were naïve enough to let you keep them the whole while, thinking that you wouldn't be able to use them anyway."

He remembered that too. He really loved his ring and box when he first got them and never went anywhere without them. He was now kind of embarrassed about his behavior back them, but it was understandable seeing that he had only been five when he got them.

"I didn't really see what you did Cielo, but you were able to summon your flames and open your box with the minimum of effort. If you want to summon them now, then you have to remember what you were feeling back then, right back at the moment you took that ring and placed it on your box."

Remember what he had been feeling huh? Well, that was easy. Despite his fear of everything that had been happening around him, he had wanted to protect his sister, he had wanted to stop those bad people from hurting her. It was probably on instinct that he lit up his ring and shoved it into his box, summoning his animal that had beat those thugs into submission and allowing the two Vongola children to escape. But how could he bring up those feelings now? There was no danger at the moment, nothing to urge him into that frightful situation.

But he could at least try. Who did he want to protect? His family of course, that was a give in. He knew, even in his young age, that his family was involved in many very dangerous things. He didn't like it, even his birth father didn't like it, but he was still in the business because it was only the way to keep his family protected. Without the power of the Vongola name, his family would have been left vulnerable.

So, in order to protect his family he had to get stronger right? And he can't do any protecting without his flames. He needed the flames to be stronger, to protect his family when they needed the help. He didn't want to be useless…

A warmth flared in his hand and in his chest and Cielo started. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand, quite surprised to see sky flames flickering from the gem in his ring. He had only ever seen his birth father use these orange flames, mostly in training, and he was sure that his own flames weren't as majestic as Tsuna's pure sky flames. But he was amazed all the same. He thought he'd never get this flame summoning business right.

Cielo looked up at his father, eyes widening even further at the pride shining in those familiar blue-grey eyes. He looked over at his sister, who was grinning at him proudly through her heavy breathing.

"Good job son," Kyouya said sincerely. And he really was proud of his son, who was so much like Tsuna in so many ways.

"Yeah moron, good job," Nuvola chipped in, spinning her surujin lazily. "Took you long enough!"

"Then why didn't you tell me those things earlier?" Cielo shot back, scowling at his sister. "It would've saved a lot of trouble!"

Nuvola shrugged unrepentantly. "The idea only occurred to me now. Besides, you really had to find your own resolve. It doesn't work if you were basing it off of others."

That made sense, but Cielo was still a little irked that his sister only really helped him now. Before she would do outrageous things to him just to see if it would result into something. He wondered if she had been taking lessons from Reborn in that spectrum.

"Enough," Kyouya said with narrowed eyes, putting a little emphasis on the word. "Continue with your training you two."

"Yes Chichiue!"

He watched his children continue their training, Nuvola trying some new moves while Cielo worked on stabilizing his flames. He could feel his pride for his children grow in his chest and felt somewhat saddened that they were growing up so fast. He could remember like it was yesterday…

"Argh! Cielo, watch where you're aiming!"

"S-Sorry Onesan!"

On second thought… maybe they weren't growing fast enough…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I liked describing the kids' suite room (pun intended XD). Especially Nuvolo's because it's probably my dream room. And even though it's obvious they have different interests, Cielo and Nuvolo largely like the same things. Nuvolo actually influenced Cielo a lot interest-wise, just like I did with my brother, though Gokudera was the one who influenced her style and "darker" interests. Cielo doesn't have a style yet because I think he's still too young. I know my style at ten years old was different then my style now.

If any of you are wondering what the kids' box animals are, don't ask me. I already gave you two big hints and it's not my fault you didn't spot it.

*Fusuma - are vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors. Historically they were painted usually with scenes from nature.

*Bonsai Trees - Literally "plantings in a tray". It is a Japanese art form using miniature trees in a container.

*Ikebana - the Japanese art of flower arrangement.

*Chichiue – I think it's literally "most honorable father" or something of that regard. Basically it's a very formal way to address one's father. When they were younger the kids probably called Kyouya Papa or Otousan, but when they got to the right age Kyouya would insist that they call him Chichiue instead. He's just that kind of formal guy. LOL

*Sai – An Okinawan weapon that is like a three-pronged dagger except that it's blunt. Think Raphael of Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or Elektra of the Marvel universe.

*Kata - Literally "form". A Japanese word describing detailed choreographed patterns of movements practiced either solo or in pairs.

*Ojiichan - Grandfather, with the more affectionate _-chan_ honorific.


	3. Family Time

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter! This happens a little bit after the last chapter, so yeah… More characters are introduced as well as more OCs! Yay kiddy OCs! I'm sure you'll love them even though I have no idea where the heck they came from. I wasn't really planning on making more kid OCs but when the idea popped up in my head I just had to put them there. Curse the idea elephants…

Warnings for sexy times between our adorable Tsuna and hot manly man Kyouya! Get ready to squee fangirls (and possibly boys)! XD

* * *

><p>The training room echoed with the sounds of metal hitting against metal, grunts of exertion, and the soft <em>whooshing<em> of summoned flames. Tsuna, with his eyes a bright orange and his sky flame flickering upon his forehead, was instructing Cielo how to maintain and control his own flames. The mafia boss had finished his paperwork much earlier then he expected and when he caught wind of his husband and children being down in the training rooms, he decided to join them for a little family time.

While Tsuna and Cielo worked together, Kyouya and Nuvola were sparring, the young girl looking like she was giving her old man a run for his money. She was expertly wielding her surujin and was able to block most of her father's attacks while countering with her own. To outside eyes it would seem that the father-daughter duo was trying to rip each other's heads off, but they were actually going easy on each other. They were sparring after all, not participating in a death match.

After an hour or so, Tsuna finally brought an end to the training.

"All right, it's almost dinner time," he said to his near exhausted children and barely rumpled husband. "Let's end for today. Cielo, Nuvola, go wash up now and meet us in the dining room."

"Yes Touchan," his two children chorused and they put away their weapons before racing out of the room, trying to trip the other up as they went. Tsuna shook his head at his children's antics and, after grabbing the suit jacket he discarded, followed them out of the training room with Kyouya at his wake.

After they took the elevator up to the manor proper, Cielo and Nuvola headed towards their room for a quick wash up and their parents went the opposite way to their own suite to do the same. As he walked, Tsuna could feel Kyouya's presence behind him, not as menacing as it used to be, but now a comforting warmth at his back. He knew that when Kyouya was there he and his children would be safe. It certainly took him a long time to get into that mindset and not get the feeling of impending doom at the sight of the former prefect.

Slipping past the sitting room and bedroom of his suite, Tsuna put away his suit in his walk-in closet and tossed all his soiled clothing into the laundry basket. Then, he strode confidently past a slightly stunned Kyouya, smirking when he felt eyes drift down his back to his unclad behind.

Can't really blame Tsuna for acting that way when he hadn't seen his spouse in weeks.

Slipping into the bathroom, Tsuna turned on the shower and stepped inside the stall, letting the hot water wash over his body, soothing his slightly aching muscles. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling the natural spikes droop down with the weight of the water. It was always nice to have a shower after a day of sitting on his ass doing paperwork followed by some flame training. He needed as much relaxation as he could get what with his stressful job and crazy family.

Still caught in his languid soaking, Tsuna barely heard the door to the shower stall slide open and close, but he definitely felt the tall presence that stepped up behind him and the large calloused hands that settled on his slim hips. Allowing a little smirk to grace his lips, Tsuna turned to face his lover.

"Hey," he said simply, bringing his hands up to loop loosely around Kyouya's neck.

"Hey," Kyouya replied, a small smile on his lips and affection in his eyes. Of course, the Cloud Guardian was never affectionate in front of other people, but when alone with his husband or children he was practically a teddy bear, which would be a great shock to anyone outside the family.

"Mission all done?" Tsuna asked mock-casually, twining his fingers in his husband's wet dark hair.

"Yes," his husband answered, pulling Tsuna closer but their bodies not yet touching.

Tsuna hummed in thought, his expression slowly turning calculating. "Nothing else to do?"

Smirking, Kyouya leaned his head closer to Tsuna's, glad that the mafia boss had grown taller and he didn't have to bend his head so low. "None at all."

Returning the smirk, Tsuna leaned his face even closer, feeling the warm moist breath exhaling from Kyouya's lips that were barely touching his. He too was glad of his growth spurts through his adolescence and now he was just as tall as Gokudera though he was still a few inches shy of Kyouya's height.

Tightening his hold on his husband's hair and allowing their chests to touch, Tsuna whispered, "Good," in a hot exhale against his lover's lips before he covered them with his own in a possessive kiss.

The kiss was hot and sloppy with too much tongue and nipping teeth, but it conveyed the emotions of both participants perfectly. The spouses had missed each other, missed their significant other's presence and missed the feel of each other's bodies. They both moaned low in their throats as their skin, slick with water, slid against each other, the friction occurring on their nipples causing little spikes of pleasure.

Their mouths broke apart for air, both of them panting heavily and their eyes glazed. Tsuna licked his lips, relishing in the taste of crisp earthy air and green tea and something distinctly Kyouya that he couldn't describe. To Kyouya, Tsuna tasted like something sweet and subtly bitter, a combination of flavors that never failed to excite him. Both flavors were so familiar, yet each time they tasted it, it almost felt brand new and exciting.

Kyouya swooped in again, catching his husband's lips for a fierce, nearly rough kiss before pulling away again. Tsuna whined at the separation, but it quickly turned into a moan when he felt his lover's mouth descend on his neck, licking and sucking and generally making a meal out of his skin. All Tsuna could do was pant and hold onto Kyouya as he felt his pleasure rise.

Pale hands slid behind Tsuna's hips to grip at firm round buttocks, causing the man in question to groan and buck his hips forwards. His groin met Kyouya's and Tsuna felt the expected hardness against his own arousal, hot and firm and pulsing slightly and oh it was good to feel it again…

Tsuna fell backwards against the tiled wall of the shower stall, pulling his husband with him. Kyouya followed, lifting his head to move to the other side of Tsuna's neck to continue his ministrations there while thrusting his hips against his lover's. Twin groans rang out in the stall at the delicious pleasure that spiked up their spines at the movement and soon there was a steady rhythm of thrusting and sucking and nipping that had both man feeling light-headed and desperate for release.

Soon Kyouya was reaching the brink, but he knew that he didn't want to be the first one to climax. Sneakily he dipped his fingers into the crevice of his husband's backside, lightly pressing against the puckered entrance. When Tsuna moaned loudly and bucked erratically against him, Kyouya smirked and pressed harder against the puckered flesh, nearly slipping inside.

"Ugh! K-Kyouya!"

Tsuna's vision nearly went white at his orgasm and he clung tightly onto his husband, vaguely noticing Kyouya thrusting harshly against him before his own release joined Tsuna's on their bellies and groins. The two lovers' bodies went slack against the wall once they emptied themselves, their legs shaking minutely beneath them, and they panted as they rode out their sexual high. Tsuna was the first to move, gently pushing Kyouya away from him and chuckling a bit at the slightly dazed look in his husband's eyes.

"Welcome back," he said through his chuckles as he leaned in for a chaste kiss.

Kyouya just smirked and returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>Once they cleaned themselves up properly and pulled on some casual clothes (though to Kyouya casual meant white button-up shirt and black trousers), Tsuna and Kyouya made their way out of their room and down to the first floor of the mansion where the dining rooms were located. It was one of the informal dining rooms, the one that the family used, that they entered.<p>

This one was sparsely yet tastefully decorated. The table was round with a lazy Susan, made of dark wood with matching hard back chairs, and was able to sit twelve people. A small golden chandelier hung above it, casting a warm light around the room and illuminating the five people gathered around the far end of the table.

"Hey, Lambo! I-Pin!" Tsuna exclaimed with a smile as he approached the little group. "And little Mei too. My, you've grown bigger!"

The five month old baby in Nuvola's arms looked up at Tsuna with wide hazel eyes, grinning around the chubby hand stuffed in her mouth. Nearby was I-Pin, Mei's mother, looking proud and affectionate of her daughter, and standing next to the young mother was her husband Lambo, who had ditched his signature stitched cow-hide coat and had gone casual for tonight.

It hadn't really surprised anyone when Lambo finally asked I-Pin out for a date once she was out of college and didn't have to focus on her studies anymore. They made a surprisingly good couple with I-Pin ready to knock sense into Lambo's thick head when he was being an idiot (which was still most of the time despite his maturity) and Lambo was there to help I-Pin be a little more loose and casual, since she was usually quite serious especially when she had her mind focused on one thing. They balanced each other out, like a real couple should, and still had fun along the way despite any mishaps and bumps on the road.

It was only when they were nearing thirty and were absolutely stable in everything (careers, finances, business ventures, etc) that I-Pin agreed to marry Lambo and not long after Mei was born. The former Chinese assassin didn't mind that they had a child so early because they had been together for so long anyway and they were stable enough to be able to support their child. And they also had a wonderful family at their backs, ready to be there if they needed any help. What more could they ask for?

"Aww, let me have a good look at you sweetheart," Tsuna cooed at Mei, reaching out to take her from his own daughter. Mei went willingly, squealing a little and kicking her tiny bootied feet as she was settled against her uncle's chest. Tsuna chuckled and kissed the five-month-old on the cheek, making nonsensical baby noises and cooing and generally being affectionate with the baby, who squealed and giggled back.

Kyouya watched the scene with shining eyes, remembering the times when Tsuna used to do that to a baby Nuvola and Cielo. He himself never really did that with his children, being a little awkward with them when they were babies, but he had to admit that they had been very adorable at that age.

"Ah, you've grown so big now," Tsuna said, bouncing Mei a little. "Is she starting to crawl yet?"

"Just about," I-Pin answered, smiling as she took Mei from Tsuna's arms. "Though she's starting to eat soft foods now."

Tsuna frowned. "I hope it's none of those processed baby foods."

I-Pin shook her head. "Oh no. I just boil some peas or squash or some such vegetable and then mash them. I wouldn't let those kinds of food near Mei."

As the two continued to talk about baby food, Kyouya and Lambo exchanged glances and eye rolls. Seriously, bring two mothers (well, in Tsuna's case it was father… er birth father…) together and they get started about babies and pregnancies and maybe even menstrual periods.

"So then you just pop the clutch and…"

What the hell? How did the talk about baby food turn into car talk?

"Okay! Well, dinner's going to be served soon," Nuvola thankfully cut in before Tsuna and I-Pin could turn their talk around again (perhaps to global warming now). "I think we should sit down now."

"Oh, you two are staying for dinner?" Tsuna asked as he took his regular seat at the (presumed) head of the table. Kyouya sat at his left with I-Pin at his right. Next to I-Pin was Mei, in a high chair that one of the maids brought out, and then Lambo. Nuvola and Cielo sat next to their father, shielding him from the other herbivores.

"Yeah, we're going to stay the night here too," Lambo spoke up in his usual bored drawl. "We'll be here for most of the day tomorrow too, but in the evening we're leaving for China."

Tsuna hummed in acknowledgement, before turning the talk around to more mundane things as they waited for their meal. Next to Kyouya, Nuvola was making faces at Mei across the table, who giggled and waved her chubby hands in the air as if it would bring the teen closer. Cielo watched with a slight smile, fiddling with the eating utensils sitting in front of him.

Kyouya himself was quiet throughout the whole thing, back straight, face blank, eyes looking a little bored. He was getting rather hungry and hoped that the chefs have made tonight's meal was something of the Asian variety. He had gotten used to eating Western food, but he still craved for the familiar taste of simple rice and miso soup. Risotto had nothing on that.

The dining room doors opened at that moment, turning everyone's attention to the silver-haired man that strolled in alongside a taller brunet man and a young boy (though he kind of looked like a girl) around the same age as Cielo. The boy was obviously Asian with his long black hair, round face, and almond shaped eyes, but his irises were a stunning shade of green that came from his European lineage. The boy was Alma Gokudera, Hayato's adopted son and practically Takeshi's as well even though it wasn't official.

"Good evening everyone!" Takeshi exclaimed with a grin, waving at the group at the table. "Ah, look Hayato! I-Pin and Lambo are here with Mei-chan! Aww, she's as adorable as always!"

"Hn, Yakyuu-baka," Hayato muttered though there was affection in his eyes as he said it.

Hayato and Takeshi had been together almost as long as Tsuna and Kyouya had. Of course their relationship was less complicated than the Sawada-Hibari's had been, but they were comfortable with each other and balanced each other out perfectly. It didn't hurt that they were deeply in love too and one could see it in their eyes and the way that they looked at each other.

Alma, as cheerful as ever, bounced over to Cielo and took the seat next to him, immediately starting a conversation about the latest episode of their favorite anime. He was very much like Takeshi, always smiling and laughing and generally easy-going, but when his friends or family were threatened he was just as explosive as Hayato could be, which might have been expected seeing as he was a user of Storm flames.

"Will anyone else be joining us tonight?" Tsuna asked, smiling warmly at a chattering Alma and Cielo.

"I don't think so," Hayato answered. "Ryohei is in Japan with his own family and Chrome is out on a mission with Mukuro. So it will just be us for tonight."

Nodding his understanding, Tsuna gestured for the meal to be brought in and the maids and butlers wheeled in the dishes. To Kyouya's secret delight, they were having Japanese for tonight and many of his favorites were placed on the lazy Susan. After a mandatory "Itadakimasu" everyone took their chopsticks and dug in, savoring the delicious meal before them.

After taking a few bites of his chicken teriyaki and some pickled eggplant, Tsuna looked around the table. Takeshi, Lambo, and Hayato were discussing sports (surprisingly not baseball) with I-Pin putting in her two cents worth while she spooned some squash into Mei's waiting mouth. Cielo and Alma had now turned their conversation to what seemed to be some online game, if Alma's enthusiastic gesturing was interpreted correctly. And Nuvola was discussing some school things with Kyouya, who was nodding approvingly while murmuring his opinion.

A feeling of warmth and contentment rose in Tsuna's chest and he hid his smile in his cup, though his eyes were practically shining.

It was so nice to spend time with family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, the ending was a bit rushed but I wanted it to end at that last line and it was a little tough to bring it up to that. I hope it was satisfactory anyway. I especially hope the smut scene was satisfactory… geh, I read _so many lemons_ and yet when I try to write one down it doesn't seem adequate. Such is the life of a writer…

Have a happy Valentine's Day (or as I like to call it Single Awareness Day) and if you want to give me a Valentine's, I'll be happy with a review or you can just follow me on Tumblr! My page is emotivegothika(dot)tumblr(dot)com. X3

*Mei – Um… I don't even know if this has a translation. I'm not even going to try to translate it. I just asked myself "what would be a good name for a Lambo and I-Pin daughter?" and I just thought Mei, since it was easy to remember and a common name anyway. I imagine her to look very much like Lambo with wavy black hair and lazy, hooded eyes (at least when she's older) but she's not a crybaby and she's going to be a martial artist like her mother but will have the Lightning flame like her father.

*Alma – To be honest, I wasn't going to give Hayato a kid or even have 8059 in here (shocking, I know) because I thought it would be a bit too much. But I just shrugged and said "what the hell, it's my story, I'll put it in!" I don't know what Alma means, but I like that name a lot and thought it would be a good name for Hayato's son. I actually modeled him after my sort-of idol Alodia Gosiengfiao, Cosplay Goddess of the Philippines (I'd be gay for her, lol) and yes, he's supposed to look like a girl. He's the trap of Cielo's generation. As for his history, he was an illegitimate son of a Mafioso, whose mother was killed when he was young, just like Hayato. But unlike Hayato he was despised and neglected by his father and hated by his half-siblings. One day, he was kidnapped for ransom but his father didn't pay and he would have been killed if it wasn't for Hayato being in the right place at the right time. Hayato saved Alma and once he heard of the boy's situation, he pressed charges against Alma's father for child abuse and neglect (he won, being Vongola after all) and adopted Alma as his own son. The rest is history.

*Ryohei – Yes, he married Hana and they have two sons just a few years younger than Nuvola, but they won't appear because Hana doesn't want her sons to be involved with the Vongola. Everyone respected her decision.

*Chrome and Mukuro – No, they don't have children. They are very happy being childless and single (yes, they are not together).


	4. The Cloud and Sky

**A/N:** *collapses* Uuuugggghhh… my brain… too many projects… I'm such a masochist writer… *takes a deep breath* Okay, I'm good… I know I said this was only going to be five chapters, but I had more ideas pop up in my mind (curse you plot bunnies! STOP HUMPING EACH OTHER AND BREEDING!). So, this story will have more than five chapters, but I'm absolutely sure it will be no more than ten. I seriously need to stop posting these kinds of stories =.=

This chapter takes place a few days or weeks (whichever you want, doesn't really matter) after the last chapter. Time for some family fun, kiddy cuteness, and smut. Oh yeah, I can see your perverted grins. You naughty kids you. XD

* * *

><p>It was a sleepy Sunday at Vongola Manor. Kyouya stood in Tsuna's study, poring over the books on the bookshelves for something to do. He was quite bored, seeing as his husband was sleeping the morning away (after a truly satisfying night together) and the kids were off on a trip to Milan with their uncles and aunts. Apparently Nuvola was accompanying her aunts to a fashion show despite her disinterest of fashion in general (she said she was only going to make fun of the models) and Cielo wanted to tour the museums with his uncles and best friend. It sounded like they were in for a good time and he had been invited as well, but Kyouya didn't want to crowd about with them. It was not like him after all and his hives might act up if he wasn't careful.<p>

Kyouya moved over to the next shelf of books and paused when he saw that they were of a different kind then the others. He didn't recall ever seeing them before despite the many times he had been in his lover's office, but he shrugged it off and pulled out the first of the brown leather-bound books. He saw the book was actually a photo album, if the title "Family Album" in gold filigree was anything to go by. Feeling a little awed that Tsuna actually made a family album for them, Kyouya balanced the album in his left arm and opened it to the first page.

The first picture to greet his eyes was one of Tsuna, himself, and a three-month old Nuvola in his arms. He remembered posing for that picture a few days after he had returned to Tsuna and met his daughter for the first time. He smirked a little, remembering the loud Storm guardian having barged into the room the morning after and caught Kyouya snuggled up to a sleeping Tsuna. Kyouya had woken from the ruckus the Italian had been making and he glared bloody murder at the intruder, who in turn screamed bloody murder before fainting for some reason. The sight of a fainting Gokudera Hayato had been amusing.

It was about three days after that when the Family was gathered in the Manor's East garden. They were unsurprisingly shocked at Kyouya's reappearance and had more than a few choice things to say to him after having left Tsuna, but Tsuna defended Kyouya with a few choice words of his own. The Family cowed after Tsuna's little speech, but of course it took quite a while for Kyouya to regain some modicum of trust and respect from the others. Not that he wanted it anyway…

Kyouya ran a finger over the picture, lingering on Nuvola's still form. She was wearing a white and purple frilly dress with little black shoes. Her hair was too short to put up in any style so it was left sticking up from her head, making her look like she had been electrocuted or perhaps was just extremely surprised. Kyouya had been informed by Nana that Tsuna's hair had been the same when he was a newborn (not that it changed over the years). In fact, everyone of Vongola blood had that hair as a baby. It was quite amusing when you think about it.

Done with perusing the picture, Kyouya turned the pages and found more pictures of him, Tsuna, and Nuvola. There was a simple one with Tsuna in the rocking chair in Nuvola's nursery, their daughter asleep in his arms. Another was at the dinner table with a six-month old Nuvola throwing her peas at Hayato's head. And yet another with Kyouya and Nuvola in the garden, the former holding onto the latter's hands while she took some unsteady steps across the pavement. All the pictures brought a genuine smile to Kyouya's face and love for his daughter swelled in his chest.

The last picture in the album was of Kyouya and a fifteen-month old Nuvola (or so says the captions beneath the picture) laying down on the large bed in Tsuna and Kyouya's room. Both were asleep and Nuvola was cuddled up to her father's chest, her thumb in her mouth. Kyouya had a protective arm around his daughter and in his lap sat a storybook that depicted Snow White and her seven dwarfs. It was quite an adorable picture and even Kyouya could see that.

Putting that album back, he pulled out the next one and flipped through it, going through more pictures of Nuvola growing up and plenty of Family antics in between. When he got to the fourth album, he was greeted with a tired but smiling Tsuna sitting on their bed and holding a bundle of white in his arms. Even without looking at the caption Kyouya knew that this was the day Cielo was born. It was probably the proudest moment of his life, being there for Tsuna while he brought their son into the world. He had missed that with Nuvola but he had vowed to himself he wouldn't do so again when it came to Cielo (and possibly any other children in the future).

Kyouya flipped through a few more pages, some with Nuvola holding her little brother and smiling widely despite a few of her teeth missing. There was one completely adorable picture of Cielo wearing a onesie that made him look like a lion with matching paws for the hands and a hood that held a fluffy mane and ears. He was sitting in his crib and looking sleepily up at the camera, his eyes droopy and his mouth half open in what must have been the beginnings of a yawn. If Kyouya had been a lesser man then he was, he would have grinned stupidly at the picture. Heck, he would have probably done a Ryohei and shove his kid's baby pictures in front of everyone's noses, exclaiming how cute they were.

There were more pictures of his children growing up. Their first days of school, first trip to the amusement or water park, first steps, first birthdays, and many other firsts. There were also family trips to places around the world, pictures of training sessions, and even prank pictures like one where Nuvola snuck a beetle in Cielo's shirt and another where Cielo got her back by dumping a bucket of fish heads on her.

Sighing at the memories, Kyouya slid the last album back into its place and stared off into space, remembering some more times that weren't caught by the camera. Like when he had been informed that Tsuna was pregnant again…

* * *

><p><em>Nuvola's delighted giggling echoed through the garden as she played on her swing set, trying to swing high enough to jump into the sky (or so she claimed). Kyouya sat on a bench under a nearby tree, watching her closely and relaxing in the heat of the summer day. The Vongola manor was quiet today, since most of the other Guardians were out on missions, and Kyouya was thankful for that. He didn't have to deal with any other herbivore aside from the servants and his own herbivores.<em>

"_Papa! Look, I'm going so high!" Nuvola yelled from her swing, cheerfully kicking her legs out and trying to go even higher. Kyouya just smiled softly at her, feeling a little proud that his little girl was so brave._

_A presence alerted him that he and his daughter was not alone and Kyouya turned his head, eyes narrowed. But fortunately it was only his darling husband, heading towards them with a smile already on his lips and Kyouya relaxed, his eyes softening at Tsuna. The mafia boss was wearing casual clothes today, just a simple pair of jeans and a white and blue t-shirt. It made him look younger than the thirty years he really was but still made him just as handsome._

"_Hey there," Tsuna said with a teasing smile as he took a seat next to his husband. "Having fun watching our little hellion?"_

"_I wouldn't call it fun," Kyouya said, rolling his eyes. "But at least she's preoccupied. She thinks that if she swings hard enough she'll flip over the bar."_

_Tsuna chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she does."_

_Kyouya made a noncommittal sound before scooting down the bench and laying his head in Tsuna's lap. A hand instantly ran through his hair and Kyouya relaxed against it with a sigh. He loved it when Tsuna played with his hair, it just felt so soothing that he couldn't help but fall asleep every time it happened._

_After a minute or so of being lulled by the magic hand and fingers twining through his hair, Tsuna voice broke through Kyouya's trance._

"_Kyouya?"_

"… _Hm?"_

"_I'm going to tell you something very important."_

"_Mn."_

"_I hope you won't get too shocked."_

"_Mn…"_

"_Well, you see…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"… _That's nice…"_

_It took approximately ten seconds for the words to actually take root in Kyouya's brain and when it did, his eyes flew open in shock and he stared at Tsuna's nervous face._

"… _Excuse me?" Kyouya asked, still not really believing what he just heard._

_Tsuna let out a small nervous laugh and a twitchy smile before saying, "I'm pregnant?"_

_Not a second later Kyouya's eyes rolled to the back of his head in a dead faint. The last thing he heard was Tsuna's worried voice and his daughter's shrieking laughs._

* * *

><p>Remembering that time always brought Kyouya into a fit of embarrassment. Never had he reacted to anything in such an undignified way. He could be told that the world was coming to an end and all he'd do was make sure that his beloved Namimori would still be disciplined throughout the Apocalypse, but tell him that he was going to be a father again and he was out like a light. Fortunately no one but Tsuna witnessed his humiliation and the mafia boss told no one about it, knowing Kyouya would not appreciate that (which was an understatement).<p>

Shaking the embarrassing scene out of his head, Kyouya thought back to the months after that announcement. It had been some of the most enlightening yet near terrifying times in his life. Never did he look at a pregnant woman the same way again…

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya had been taking a leisurely walk through the hallways of Vongola manor, taking in the rustic decorations of the place, when he heard the sound of something fragile breaking into dozens of tiny pieces. He froze for half a second before taking off. He was near Tsuna's office and there were few occupied rooms around the area, so it was safe to say that the crash had come from there. His heart rate went up a little when he had the thought that someone had broken in and was threatening his husband, but when he turned the corner into Tsuna's office, he had to fight not to let out a burst of laughter.<em>

_There in the middle of the office stood a five month pregnant Tsuna, wearing maternity clothes that didn't hide his protruding stomach in any way whatsoever. His face was red, his teeth were gritted, his hands were curled into fists, and if he had been a cat no doubt his fur would be bristling by now. Pressed against the wall opposite of Tsuna was Mukuro, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender and looking very nervous. Scattered about Mukuro's feet were the pieces of the vase that Tsuna had no doubt thrown at him._

"_Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said in a pleading manner. "I didn't say you were _fat_ per se. More like you're very… voluptuous…"_

"_Oh, now you're coming onto me?" Tsuna scoffed. Mukuro's face morphed into a look of nervous exasperation._

"_No! I'm just saying you're looking very beautiful with your pregnancy and all!"_

"_And I'm not beautiful any other time? I'm only beautiful when I'm pregnant?"_

_Mukuro smacked himself on the forehead at Tsuna's reaction and Kyouya had to fight even harder not to laugh. It was amusing to see Tsuna's bouts of hormonal mood swings targeted at someone else._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, please, you're misunderstanding me," Mukuro tried pleading once more. "Why must you be so emotional? You're acting like a pouting child!"_

_Ooh, that was _not_ the right thing to say._

_Tsuna's face reddened even more and when one looked closely, his caramel brown eyes flashed orange and a spark of fire appeared on his forehead. Suddenly, before anyone could blink, an intricately designed vase went flying through the air and crashed into the wall where Mukuro's head had once been (unfortunately said illusionist had the sense to duck)._

"_Get out before I castrate you and shove your balls so far up your ass you'll taste it!"_

_As Mukuro fled from the office, Kyouya vaguely thought that Tsuna's threats were quite creative when he was truly angry. Now it was time to calm down his very irked husband who was curiously smirking at him as though everything just went according to plan…_

_Oh._

_Oh that little devil in sheep's clothing._

* * *

><p>Sighing as he took a seat at Tsuna's desk, Kyouya had to admit that though Tsuna glowed and seemed even more beautiful when pregnant, he can also resemble a fire-breathing dragon when the wrong word was said around him. Even Reborn had taken to absconding whenever Tsuna was in one of his moods.<p>

Ha, that was some food for thought. The most feared hitman alive, scared of a hormonal pregnant man. Either that was ironic or just plain strange.

Well, there were many bright sides to Tsuna being pregnant, aside form the whole "new addiction to the family" thing. For one, Tsuna became very mischievous because he got bored too easily and the target of his mischief was usually Mukuro (much to Kyouya's endless amusement). Another was that everyone practically walked on eggshells around him in case he was victim to his mood swings (also to Kyouya's amusement, since he was practically immune to that). And let's not forget the most important fact…

The sex could be quite intense…

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmn… ahhn… Kyouya…"<em>

_Fueled by the breathy sounds that came out of his spouse's mouth, Kyouya sucked on that spot on Tsuna's neck that practically made the smaller brunet melt into a puddle. Tsuna let out a particularly loud moan at a harsh suck and his knees buckled, no longer able to stand his weight through the pleasure. Fortunately Kyouya caught him before he fell and the taller man gently pushed him towards the bed. With little coaxing Tsuna sat down on the edge and he looked up when Kyouya pulled away, his eyes clouded with lust and his pupils blown until almost no brown can be seen. Smirking at his dazed lover, Kyouya stood straight and began stripping off his clothes, slowly and teasingly letting the fabric slide off of his frame inch by tantalizing inch so that Tsuna can rake his eyes over the perfection that was his body._

_Soon Kyouya was only left in his boxers, the thin fabric not even trying to hide the evidence of his arousal. Tsuna's eyes instantly locked onto it and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips as if he was perusing a delicious meal. The action brought a shiver up Kyouya's spine and his cock twitched in appreciation._

_Seeing the movement, Tsuna smirked slightly and he reached out to bring his husband close, his face level with Kyouya's groin. Not dawdling, Tsuna nuzzled his face into the groove where thigh met body, feeling the hot and hard length twitch against his cheek. When his husband shivered at the action, Tsuna turned his head and mouthed the erection through the black boxers, smirking when Kyouya groaned at the contact._

_Getting just a bit more impatient, Tsuna backed away and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his husband's boxers before pulling them down quickly, letting them pool around his spouse's ankles. Kyouya hissed softly when the fabric brushed over his sensitized cock but it was a relief not to be confined anymore. Opening his eyes he looked down at his husband and his breath caught when he saw the wicked leer on Tsuna's face. Before Kyouya could even open his mouth to comment, Tsuna leaned forward and engulfed his cock in one go._

"_Ugh! Tsu-Tsunayoshi!"_

_Large hands gripped brown hair tightly as Tsuna sucked on the hot length in his mouth. Over the years he had learned to control his gag reflex so that he was able to swallow nearly all of Kyouya. He let his tongue run along the underside of Kyouya's dick, tracing the veins and digging into small ridges, causing his beloved to buck into his mouth, though those pale hips were held still by slim hands. Spurred on by his husband's delicious groaning, Tsuna slowly dragged his mouth off of Kyouya's arousal until he was only sucking on the mushroom head, his teeth lightly nibbling on the skin and the tip of his tongue digging into the slit where he could taste the copious amounts of precum that dripped out of it._

_Kyouya hissed out a curse at Tsuna's actions, his grip tightening in Tsuna's hair. His normally stoic face was contorted in what looked like pain but was actually intense pleasure. His skin was flushed red, quite noticeable on his pale face, and he was practically gnawing on his bottom lip, trying not to come too early. Kyouya learned a long time ago that Tsuna was very talented when it came to giving head, but by the gods, it felt like Tsuna was trying to suck out his soul through his cock at the moment._

_When Tsuna felt Kyouya's hands tug insistently on his hair, a warning that he was close to losing control, he immediately backed off, licking his swollen lips in the process and letting smugness show on his face as Kyouya panted and cursed in front of him. Tsuna loved seeing his husband come undone because of two reasons; one, he rarely lost control of his composure, and two, it was Tsuna who was responsible for that lost of composure. It gave Tsuna such a rush of power, knowing that he was the one bringing pleasure and just a little torture to Kyouya's mind and body. And it was only he can do that, no one else. Just. Him._

_Once Kyouya finally decided he can go on without coming, he practically lunged forward and attached his lips onto Tsuna's own rosy pair, sucking on the satin-like folds of skin that moved against his own before plunging his tongue into the scant opening it provided. For a while, the two battled with other, their lips and tongues being their weapons, and their hands and the sounds emitted from their throats being the distractions. But soon Tsuna gave in and let Kyouya map out the familiar terrain of his mouth, his body shivering as he felt that dexterous tongue rub against his palette, his teeth, his gums, his own tongue, just everywhere._

_Tsuna barely even noticed when the back of his head hit the softness of his pillows, cushioning it comfortably. He was still lost in Kyouya's mouth, Kyouya's breath, Kyouya's lips and tongue, Kyouya's everything. He almost whined when his husband pulled back, though he obliged his slightly burning lungs by breathing in fresh oxygen. Though he nearly lost his breath again when he opened his eyes and saw Kyouya hovering over him._

_The curtains on the windows were pulled open, allowing the moonlight to seep into the darkened room and illuminate everything inside in its ethereal light. The spouses stared at reach other, marveling at just how lucky they were to have such a man in their lives. The beauty of their significant other always made their heart flutter; the color and softness of their hair which were disheveled from their activities, their contrasting skin tones flushed pink in pleasure, eyes with pupils blown with lust, lips deliciously kiss-swollen. It was a familiar sight yet still took their breath away._

_Slowly, Tsuna brought his arms up to loop them around his husband's neck. Looking Kyouya straight in the eye, Tsuna whispered, "Make love to me, Kyouya," before bringing his head up to kiss those thin lips again._

_Kyouya returned the kiss, reveling in the chance to show Tsuna how much he loved him by kissing him slowly and passionately. Sometimes the two would be content with just each other's kisses, loving the feel of the other's mouth on their own, and Kyouya vaguely remembered one memorable moment where he succeeded in bringing Tsuna to orgasm by kissing alone. That feat had his ego fed for days afterwards, much to Tsuna's embarrassment._

_When Tsuna moaned into his mouth, Kyouya found that it was time to get things moving. Pulling away from those delicious lips, Kyouya sat back on his hunches and gently began to undress Tsuna. He separated buttons from buttonholes, pulled down a zipper, and slid off trousers and boxers. He left Tsuna's white shirt on, turned on by the sight of Tsuna wearing only that and nothing else. Tsuna's pregnant stomach jutted out from in between the fabric, full of life and had a line of stretch marks (which Tsuna hated because they itched) that went from one side to the other. Kyouya never really understood why his husband bemoaned that he was fat or ugly in his pregnancy. To Kyouya, Tsuna was always beautiful and he practically glowed as he carried their child to term._

_Snapping back to the matter at hand, Kyouya smirked at his husband (who blushed and smiled back) and then he bent to kiss the swollen stomach presented to him. Tsuna moaned lightly at the gesture and wiggled slightly, but didn't push his husband away. He knew about Kyouya's fascination with his pregnancy and though he didn't understand it, he let his spouse do what he wanted. It's not like Tsuna could've stopped him anyway._

_Kyouya moved his lips from the top of Tsuna's stomach down to the waist, mouthing and dipping his tongue into the bellybutton as he passed by there. He felt the muscles jerk as Tsuna silently giggled at the tickling sensation and he smiled fondly before moving down to his goal._

_Pushing Tsuna's legs up to expose the pucker of skin in between them, Kyouya swooped down suddenly to fasten his mouth over the entrance, delighting in Tsuna's shocked yelp that turned into a moan not a second later. Kyouya licked and sucked on the wrinkled skin, his body shuddering at the taste of Tsuna's most intimate part. Encourage by the sounds his lover was emitting, Kyouya pointed and tensed his tongue before pushing it into the hole, feeling smug at Tsuna's yelped out, "God, Kyouya!" He wiggled his tongue inside his lover, feeling practically gleeful at rendering his lover to producing only moans and groans of pleasure. For a moment, he wondered if he could make Tsuna come from just rimming him, but that thought was derailed when he felt a hand on his head and tugging insistently on his hair._

_Pulling away and sitting up, Kyouya looked at his flushed lover, who was half-sitting, half-lying on the bed. His chest heaved as he panted and he worked his mouth, trying to say the words that he wanted to say._

"_Not yet," Tsuna gasped, looking at his husband with heated eyes. "I want you inside me. Now."_

_If Kyouya hadn't been a man with strict control over himself (well, more or less) he would have come right there. Tsuna's tone was commanding, not asking, and it turned the raven-haired man on. There were times when Tsuna would be forceful in bed and now was definitely one of those times._

_Not even waiting for an answer from his husband, Tsuna reversed their positions with surprising strength for a pregnant man. Once Kyouya was under him, he bent down to kiss the man, nibbling and sucking on those dark pink lips, effectively distracting him. While he did that, Tsuna quickly lubed up his fingers from the lubricant bottle wedged between the pillows (Kyouya was always prepared) and prepared himself. He had done that enough times to do it quickly and near easily. He would have had Kyouya do it to him, but he was too impatient for more foreplay._

_Unsticking his lips from his husband's, Tsuna sat back and took a second to admire Kyouya's dazed look (it was good to see the proof that only he could reduce the normally cold man into such a state) before he shifted, straddling his spouse's hips and taking hold of the length of flesh jutting out from between black curls._

"_Tsunayoshi?"_

_At the sound of his name, Tsuna just smirked, positioned Kyouya's cock over his hole, and then eased his weight down, pushing the throbbing flesh inside of him and causing twin moans of pleasure to escape from their mouths._

_Once Tsuna adjusted to being filled, he began rocking his hips and lifting himself up and down, biting down lightly on his lower lip at the feeling of his husband's thick sex rubbing and pulsing inside of him. Beneath the mafia boss, Kyouya moaned low in his throat, bringing his hands up to Tsuna's thighs and laying them there to both steady Tsuna and lever himself as he dug his feet into the mattress and began thrusting his hips upward, meeting his husband's own movements. It was always incredible moving inside Tsuna, feeling those slick and tight walls around his sensitive cock, bringing pleasure to both himself and Tsuna. It both made him vulnerable and gave him a feeling of power over his husband._

"_Uhn! Aaahh… K-Kyouya…" Tsuna moaned as, feeling the familiar girth pump in and out of him as he moved his hips, meeting Kyouya's thrusts eagerly. God, this is exactly what he needed! When he had been pregnant with Nuvola, he had been horny nearly all the time but only had his right hand to satisfy him since there was no way in hell that he was going to be unfaithful (even though at the time he and Kyouya weren't really together). And damn, sex while pregnant was so intense! He could practically feel every bump and ridge on Kyouya's cock. He squeezed his muscles around it, trying to imprint those ridges inside of him and shuddering at his husband's moan at the action._

_At a particularly harsh thrust, Tsuna's back arched in pleasure and gasped, feeling his sweet spot being brushed upon. Seeing the reaction, Kyouya started to thrust his hips harder, brushing against that spot again and again, causing Tsuna to moan louder and squeeze his muscles harder in his impending orgasm. Soon two cries of pleasure rang out through the darkened room as both Kyouya and Tsuna rushed to completion, Kyouya spilling his seed inside Tsuna's slick passage and Tsuna releasing all over his husband's and his own stomach, staining their skin with white. Tsuna had to fight not to collapse on top of his spouse but it was difficult seeing as his bones felt like jelly to him._

_Still reeling from his orgasm, Kyouya managed to slip out of Tsuna (shuddering as he did so) and carefully laid his panting husband down next to him, before collapsing down on a pillow himself. The two laid there for a few moments, slowly coming down from their pleasurable high, before Tsuna found the strength to sit up, remove his sweaty shirt which he used to clean up his and Kyouya's sperm, then pulled the blankets over the two of them and laying back down, cuddling into Kyouya's arms._

"_Hmm," he hummed, nuzzling his face into his husband's neck. "That was good."_

"_Only good?" Kyouya smirked, nuzzling his own face into Tsuna's sweaty hair._

"_Fine, it was fantastic," Tsuna huffed and rolled his eyes slightly, but smiled nonetheless. Trust his husband to need an ego boost after fantastic sex._

* * *

><p>Kyouya shifted in his seat with a scowl, not happy that the result of his reminiscing left a slight problem in between his legs. Granted it wasn't the first time something like that happened, but it somewhat irked the Cloud guardian that those kinds of memories brought such reactions to his anatomy. Yes he knew it was a perfectly normal reaction, but it still irked him.<p>

Yet the memories were delicious to relive. Even the thought of Tsuna's sinful body brought shivers up Kyouya's spine. And even though they were middle-aged now, their sex drive hasn't yet diminished nor have their bodies turned flabby as many men their ages did. It helped that their job mostly required a fit body and state of mind. Also, Reborn never let Tsuna and the Guardians slack off. He was the sadistic Spartan home tutor after all and he took his job seriously.

Pulling his thoughts away from sadistic tutors and relaxing back in the chair, Kyouya closed his eyes and sank into another memory of a pregnant Tsuna…

* * *

><p><em>Emerging from his satisfying shower, Kyouya walked into the bedroom to hear giggling and his sight fell upon his daughter and heavily pregnant husband snuggled up on the bed. Nuvola's head was on Tsuna's eight month swollen belly and she was giggling every once in a while. Tsuna was looking down at her with affection and running his hand through her unbound hair. The scene made Kyouya's heart throb with love, but he kept his face impassive as he approached the bed and sat down on the edge just right beside Tsuna's legs.<em>

"_And what seems to have amused you, Nuvola?" Kyouya asked his daughter, smirking when Nuvola grinned up at him. She was already losing her teeth and her two front teeth were gone already, leaving a gaping hole in her mouth._

"_Little brother's kicking me in the face," Nuvola giggled. "Mama said it means he knows I'm there."_

_Kyouya's smirk grew at his daughter's term of endearment towards her birth father. It greatly embarrassed Tsuna that he was called Mama by his daughter, but he let it be with the goal of having a future talk with their child about gender differences._

"_What makes you think it's going to be boy?" Kyouya asked her, placing his own hand on Tsuna's stomach and feeling a fluttering against his palm that made his heart jump in excitement._

"_Because I asked Mama," Nuvola said promptly, even nodding surely, and Kyouya bit back a laugh._

"_Why don't you want a little sister?" Tsuna asked this time, smiling fondly down at his daughter._

_A look of disdain appeared on Nuvola's face and Tsuna vaguely thought that once she's older, she'll have the expression quite identical to her father's. "A little sister will be annoying. If I have a little sister she will take my toys or my clothes and when we grow up she will take my clothes and make up without asking and won't give them back. If I have a little brother he'll have his own things and not take mine."_

_Tsuna and Kyouya managed to exchange glances before snickering at their daughter's words. Ah, the mind of a child._

* * *

><p>"Are you sleeping?"<p>

Blue-grey eyes snapped open and fell upon Tsuna's figure at the threshold of the office. He was wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt and was leaning against the doorway, a rather amused expression on his face. When Kyouya raised an eyebrow in question, the mafia boss pushed away from the door and strolled up to the desk, barely a limp in his step. Over the years, Tsuna had grown more adept in hiding any injuries and weakness, which was fortunate and unfortunate; fortunate for any meetings with other bosses who would always keep and eye out for any weakness and unfortunate because Kyouya couldn't smirk over a limping Tsuna any more.

"You had your eyes closed, so I thought you were sleeping," Tsuna said as he walked around his big desk and perched himself on the top, right in front of Kyouya.

"I wasn't sleeping," Kyouya replied, bringing the chair closer to the desk and placing his hands on Tsuna's hips. "I was just reminiscing."

Tsuna canted his head to the side, a curious expression on his face. "Reminiscing? About what?"

Laying his head into his husband's lap, Kyouya answered, "About the past. About our family."

Tsuna chuckled and carded his hand through Kyouya's still very soft hair. The other man hummed in appreciation. "Who knew that _the_ Kyouya Hibari would be such a sap when it comes to his family?" Tsuna then let out a loud squawk of indignation when he felt a harsh pinch at his side.

"It's Sawada-Hibari," Kyouya said smoothly. "And if you tell anyone about this I'll bite you to death."

"Of course," Tsuna replied with an amused smile. He knew when to keep his husband's secrets. After all, just because he married the guy didn't mean he was exempted from being bitten to death, though the meaning changed slightly over the years. "You know… I thought the Cloud Guardian wasn't bound by anything…"

A moment passed before Kyouya lifted his head from Tsuna's lap. Brown eyes met blue-grey and amusement shone in both. They had had this conversation before, many times even, and their words were always the same. Why they kept on repeating the conversation was a mystery to others, but to them it was a confirmation. Tsuna said his words with a silent question behind them and Kyouya said his to reassure because underneath all that love and trust and years of devotion, there was still the hint of insecurity and maybe a tiny niggling of doubt. It was unavoidable really and perhaps a little serious, but the two always treated their hidden exchange of comforting words as an inside joke.

"The cloud isn't bound by anything," Kyouya agreed, reaching up with his right hand to cup Tsuna's cheek. Laugh lines traced the outside of his husband's mouth, a testament to a happy life filled with laughter, a stark contrast to the creases on the Mafioso's forehead that were the result of many days and nights of worry and stress. "But even a cloud can not live without its sky." Here Kyouya smirked. "Besides, since a cloud can do whatever it wants, when it wants, then it stands to reason that it can choose who or what it wants to be bound to."

Tsuna let out a soft laugh, a sound that reminded Kyouya of glass chimes tinkling in the breeze. "I suppose that's true. You have bound yourself to Namimori after all."

"And I have bound myself to you," Kyouya said, reaching out with his unoccupied left hand to grasp Tsuna's own left hand. Their gold wedding rings clinked together lightly. "As well as our children, of course."

"Sure, can't forget about them."

The two shared light laughter (it still amazed Tsuna that Kyouya could laugh) and they leaned their faces close for a kiss, their lips pressing lightly against each other, affection and love flowing through their veins.

They were the Cloud and the Sky, eternally bound together. And they wouldn't ask for anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how ya' like them apples? LOL That last scene was full of sap and romance and OMG I made Kyouya so lovey-dovey! It helps to think that he only acts that way around Tsuna and maybe his kids (though I doubt Nuvola and Cielo would keep their mouths shut about their father's sappiness). Um… yeah, I also hope you liked the smut. And with a pregnant Tsuna too. I never thought I'd write something like that before… well, first time for everything! I also noticed that there weren't any flashbacks with baby Cielo… oops? Uhhh… I'll make it up to you? Maybe… shounen-ai between Cielo and Alma? XDDD

Oh, if anyone wants to read the original sequel, head on over to http : / / emotivegothika. tumblr. com/post/ 21506547788/ beautifulsequel to check it out! It's unfinished, but I like it anyway. XP

*Hives – It was stated in the manga, just right after the Pride battles against the Shimon, that Kyouya had to be admitted into the hospital because he got hives from crowding around too much. I laughed so hard when I read that. It's just too damn hilarious to imagine him with hives all over his face. XDDD

*3-month-old Nuvola – I wanted to talk about her hair because it's based on my family genetics. You see, on my mother's side of the family, most of the girls born had hair that stuck up from their head and it stayed that way until it grew long enough to lie flat. I remember some of my cousins having it and I know I had it because of my baby pictures, though I'm not sure about the other females in my family. My mom said that it runs in the family and that when a baby has hair like that, it means s/he is going to be very kind and respectful. Gotta love family myths huh? X3

*Mama – Yup, Tsuna was called Mama by both Nuvola and Cielo when they were kids. They still do so occasionally when they want to tease him or when they're in a highly emotional state. Cute ain't it?

*Mukuro – I seem to like to place the poor illusionist in difficult situations, a pregnant, hormonal, and conniving Tsuna being one. I can't wait to write what happens when he faces Nuvola and Cielo… *evil laugh* (Mukuro: *gulps* Have mercy?)

*Little Brother – What Nuvola said about having a little brother was actually taken from me, though not word for word (of course I wouldn't remember things I've said when I was five!). When my mom was pregnant, I distinctly remember asking for a little brother because of the same reasons stated by Nuvola. Though I have no regrets (my brother, no matter how much of an annoying pain in the ass he is, is the best gift I ever had) I still find myself sad that I don't have a little sister to corrupt- I mean grow into my image. XD

Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V-I-E-W! Put it together and what does it spell? REVIEW! XDDD


	5. Happy Birthday Kyouya

**A/N:** Yay! Happy birthday to Kyouya! Just a quick little chapter for this special day! This takes place years before the start of the story where Cielo is sixteen months old and Nuvola is six because I kinda promised to make up for the lack of baby Cielo in the previous chap.

Also, as you can see, I changed Nuvolo's name to Nuvola due to an anonymous reviewer of mine named Nadia who gave me a few facts about the name. Seeing as how Nadia stated she was Italian, I'm sure she would know better. So, no matter how attached I am to the name Nuvolo (I just feel that it rolls off the tongue better…) it won't stop me from knowing that I gave my female OC a masculine name. I know there are girls out there with masculine names but this won't stop bothering me so I hope you don't mind the change. I'll change the other chapters and Beautiful Monster in due time.

Happy readings for now. :3

* * *

><p>Kyouya was enjoying quite a wonderful dream. It had Tsuna in it, clad in only skimpy thong and he was suggestively licking some curious white substance off of his fingers. The sight was certainly something to behold and it made a certain part of Kyouya's anatomy to stir in interest. However, before the dream could get any further, Kyouya was rudely awakened by the Hellion he called his daughter.<p>

"Papa! Happy birthday Papa!" Nuvola nearly shrieked as she flew through the air and landed right on Kyouya's stomach, causing the man to jerk awake with a snort.

Kyouya blearily looked down at his stomach, taking in his daughter's grinning face. He was tempted to glare, but he let out a groan instead (both for his dream being interrupted and for the pain on his stomach by Nuvola's impact) and let his head fall back on his pillow. He wondered where the hell his husband was and why the boss wasn't able to reign in their daughter.

As if on cue, Tsuna walked through the bedroom door, an exasperated expression on his face. In his arms he held Cielo who was gnawing on the ear of his favorite purple teddy bear. Kyouya glared at his husband, though it was a weak attempt. Tsuna only gave him an apologetic smile, fully aware of how Nuvola woke him up and sympathetic that the little girl was now jabbering his ear off. Their daughter really was quite the energetic little squirt despite of who her fathers were.

"Good morning," Tsuna said, stepping closer to the bed and bending down to give his husband a kiss. Though Kyouya was still annoyed about his interrupted dream (he's never going to let that go) his eyes softened at Tsuna's smile.

"Papa! Bir-dei! Bir-dei!" Cielo exclaimed, wriggling out of his birth father's grasp and thumping onto the bed to crawl over to his other father.

"Yeah, Cici, it's Papa's birthday!" Nuvola said, still grinning widely and showing off the fact that she was missing a few teeth. "And it's our day too! We're going to hang up kites and eat mochi and have fun!"

Cielo replied by saying "bir-dei" over and over again while lightly jumping on the bed. Tsuna let a fond smile curve his lips at his children's antics while Kyouya sighed, half in resignation and half in annoyance. Despite that he sat up and gathered both his children in his arms, smiling slightly as they scrambled to hug him tight. He might not be so affectionate on a normal day, but today was special. As long as no one else was around to see him, he'll go out of his way to show his love to his kids in any gesture he can.

"All right, let's leave Papa to get ready," Tsuna said after a moment or so of watching his family. He lifted Cielo into his arms again and nudged Nuvola off the bed. "Let's go down to breakfast now."

"Are we gunna hang kites after?" Nuvola asked, her blue-grey eyes nearly taking up half of her face in her excitement.

"Yes, we will, all of us," Tsuna chuckled as he took his daughter's hand and led her out of the room. "Don't take too long Kyouya," he called back over his shoulder.

Kyouya, not ready to have his husband leave his sight, stood from the bed and nearly ran over to Tsuna before he could leave. A bit startled, Tsuna opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but was cut off by a pair of lips covering his own. Ignoring Nuvola's loud "eewww!" and Tsuna's hand pushing at his chest, Kyouya got to work at exploring that sweet, pliant mouth he loved so much. Tsuna, feeling a little resigned, gave as good as he got after a moment of trying to push away, not even minding his spouse's morning breath. He's has more… unhygienic things in his mouth before anyway.

"Mmm, happy birthday Kyouya," Tsuna murmured once they parted. Kyouya only smirked back.

It turned out to be a very happy birthday indeed (especially that night where Tsuna unintentionally reenacted Kyouya's dream).

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, pretty short but sweet I guess. I wanted to write down all the festivities but I thought it would be too repetitive since I wrote another birthday thing in my Skylarks fic. I think this morning scene is fine the way it is though.

Oh, and if you're a bit confused about what Nuvola said about it being their day too, it's because Kyouya's birthday, May 5, is actually a national Japanese holiday called Children's Day (formerly Boy's Day). It also happens to be part of Golden Week. To know more, just Google or Wiki it. I actually added a bit about the traditions (hanging kites/streamers shaped like carp and eating mochi wrapped in oak leaves).

Now, every time I see a Kyouya birthday fic set on a school day I'll laugh because they're supposed to be on vacation on that day. XD

*Cici – Hehe Cielo's nickname as a child, which Nuvola gave him. It's a little based off of me because I'm the one who gave my brother his nickname. I'm thinking of giving Nuvola the nickname of Nunu or Lala. Whaddaya think? X3


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

So, due to FF's purging (what is this? An anorexic teenage girl? A possessed human? THE FOUR NATIONS WHERE FIRE LORD OZAI WILL BURN EVERYTHING DOWN- I mean wha?), I'm going to transfer some of my more... *ahem* _mature_ stories elsewhere. Either to my LiveJournal (which I have not accessed in _ages_) or to DeviantArt. If I ever get an AO3 account, I'll post my stories there too.

Don't worry though. I'll still be posting stories here on FF. Just nothing with lemony lemons in them. Curse you FF...

My dA name is Xenxa[underscore]girl. I think my LJ is also XenxaGirl, but I have to check because my computer's being a bitch and not letting my log in...

Stories that will be transferred are **Hedgehog, Lion, Raven, and Stag** (which will be undergoing a name change soon), **Dying Will in Bed**, **Late one Night**, and **Weekend Plans** (a Bevin story, which houses my first lemon).

If both my **Hitman Dares** get threatened to be purged too, I'm also transferring them. I still have to finish it anyway LOL (I will finish it, don't worry, I just hope no more dares come in while I do that...).

So, yeah, I think that's it. Everything else is pretty safe... I hope your stories are safe too.

God, I'm am _so_ feeling oppressed by all this purging shit.. *hefts up picket sign* HELL NO, MY STORIES WON'T GO!


	7. School Days

**A/N:** Here is yet another chapter! It's time to focus more on the kids and their antics. I especially love Nuvola because she is so much like her father; barely gives a shit about anything. Or maybe that's Hayato's influence… he is her godfather after all. Oh, did you not know that? Well, now you know! XD

I decided not to make Tsuna a full-blown hermaphrodite. I'm not sure if you fans are ready for that yet. So I'll just go with Tsuna having only male genitals (for the sexy times of course, LOL) but he has the organs capable of sustaining life. Let's not get technical on the how's and why's, just accept that he _can_ get pregnant. However I'll still write about how he got that way, yeah?

As you can see, the title of the story has changed. Why? Well, I thought the new title connected with Beautiful Monster better (I'm not even sure why I named that story Beautiful Monster…) and because I _might_ have some future plans for this… Not long-term of course, but just a little something that you're going to have to wait for. :3

Anyway, chapter title has nothing to do with the anime of the same name. That anime kinda creeps me out… and it's het. I don't like het…

Happy readings!

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school after the summer holidays. Namimori Middle School was teeming with students, all of whom looked crestfallen that their vacation had already ended. No more vacation meant no more trips to the beach or water and amusement parks. No more lazing about in bed playing video games and no more sleeping late and not waking up until noon. Now, everyone had to wake up early, study, do homework and projects, endure boring lectures, and all that usual school stuff.<p>

How exciting (note the sarcasm).

A few minutes before the first period bell rang, a student strutted onto campus. He looked like the stereotypical bad boy with bleached spiked hair, piercings, and a messily worn school uniform. He slouched into the school, leering at the girls and their short skirts and glaring at any guy who made eye contact with him. This guy was the new transfer student, Jun Fubuki, and he definitely looked like trouble.

This was the fourth school that Fubuki had transferred to in his middle school life. Obviously that meant he was not the ideal student. He barely ever attended class, always picked fights, and never did his schoolwork. And he was actually proud of it, thinking that school was a waste of time.

However today, on the first day at his new school, he was going to show everyone just who was going to run the place. He was going to make everyone fear his name.

Lost in his fantasies of school takeovers, Fubuki didn't notice the freshman in his path and, inevitably, they bumped harshly into each other. The freshman stuttered out an apology, but Fubuki only glared down at the now frightened boy.

"Watch where ya' going ya' shrimp!" Fubuki growled, causing the freshman to cower.

"S-S-Sorry! I'm sorry, senpai!"

"Well sorry ain't enough! I'm going to have to teach ya' a lesson, ya' little fucker!"

Fubuki grabbed the freshman's collar and lifted him off the ground, smirking at the frightened boy. There was already a small crowd of worried students surrounding them and Fubuki could already feel the fear emitting from them. He could feel the anticipation and apprehension in the air as he curled his hand into a fist, tensed it, and quickly brought it forward in a punch…

All of a sudden a thin chain shot out from nowhere and wrapped around his wrist, stopping his punch from making contact to the cringing boy's face. A collective gasp rippled through the air and the students in the vicinity froze in their places, apprehension seizing them.

"You are causing a disturbance," a low yet feminine voice rang out. "That alone is punishable with detention. Not only that, piercings that are not limited to the ears and wearing the school uniform improperly are against school rules."

Gritting his teeth, Fubuki dropped the freshman and turned around, wanting to see who had the gall to disturb him when he was busy. He followed the trail of the chain still wrapped around his wrist and saw that it was held by a girl with dark brown hair and narrow blue-grey eyes. She was wearing the school's summer uniform, black stockings instead of the usual knee-high socks, and settled on her shoulders was a black blazer with a red armband that read "discipline" pinned on the left arm. The other students were giving her a wide berth and they looked afraid of her, even more than the newly transferred punk making a scene.

"Just who the fuck are ya'?" Fubuki hissed out.

The girl's eyes flashed and her lips quirked up in a smirk. "My name is Nuvola Sawada-Hibari and I am the Discipline Committee Head Prefect. It is my duty to keep the discipline in this school and you, Jun Fubuki, are in great need of disciplining."

Fubuki glared at the girl. How dare that little snob try to stop him! He was going to show her just who was boss around here! Discipline Committee, as if! They never got anything done and were just full of snobby little brats who think they can push others around!

(Note the irony in that sentence.)

"How do ya' know my name, brat?" Fubuki growled out, subtly tugging on the chain to see if he could get loose. Surprisingly it was still wrapped tight around his wrist and it looked like he wouldn't be able to get free with just one hand.

"I am the Head Prefect," Nuvola stated calmly, though the smirk never left her face. "I know everything about everyone in this school. That includes you as well, Jun Fubuki. And if you don't cease and desist, I will be forced to bite you to death."

That caused Fubuki to laugh loudly. "Bite me to death? Ya' have got to kidding me! That is the stupidest thing I have ever–!"

The sentence was barely out of his mouth before Fubuki was pulled forward by the chain on his wrist and a knee made painful contact with his stomach. He let out a grunt as he doubled over in pain, but it wasn't over yet. The knee came back three, four, five times before a foot made its way to his face and he was kicked away with a sickening crunch. As he rolled across the ground and came to rest on his aching stomach, Fubuki vaguely noticed that the chain had released its hold on his wrist. Well, that was something at least…

Looking unimpressed, Nuvola approached the new meat's still form, placing a foot on the punk's bleached head. "Listen well, _herbivore_," she hissed, the students around her flinching at the tone and they watched as she ground her foot onto the poor transferee's head. "Here in this school, I am law. Break the rules and I break your fragile little face. No one messes with _my_ school and gets away with it. And if you try to get away, I _will_ find you, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Remember that, mincemeat, because if you don't… well, then we're going to have a problem on our hands won't we?"

Satisfied with her little speech, Nuvola stomped on Fubuki's head hard enough to crack through the concrete beneath them and officially knock the punk out. She'll have her crew take the punk to the infirmary later and clean up the little mess she made before it stains the ground, but first…

"What are you all standing around for?" she half-yelled out at the student body, startling them. "Get to class!"

The students obeyed her and hurriedly made their way to the school building under Nuvola's watchful eye. The freshman who Fubuki had been picking on earlier bashfully approached Nuvola, his hands fiddling together in nervousness.

"U-Uh, um, Hibari-san?" he said, his face reddening at Nuvola's inquisitive look, and then he bowed low. "Th-Thank you very much for saving me!"

Nuvola stared at the bowing freshman for a moment, before she smirked. "Get to class herbivore," she said. To others it would seem she was disregarding the young student's gratitude, but that wasn't her intention. The look in her eyes showed that she accepted the younger student's thanks.

The freshman blushed a deeper shade of red and he nodded his head before bowing again and trotting towards the school building. Nuvola watched him go and then turned towards the gate, needing to close it once the bell rings.

Ah, a new day, a new punk to beat into submission. Life at Namimori Middle School was good…

* * *

><p>It was the second day of the new school term and at Namimori Elementary School, a young boy with chocolate brown hair and wide brown eyes was having a little trouble balancing books in his thin arms. The other school kids around him weren't of much help, since they were busy actually having lunch instead of having to return books to the library on the teacher's request. Sometimes, Cielo thought he was too nice for his own good.<p>

"Cielo!"

Hearing his name being called out, Cielo paused and turned around, seeing his best friend running towards him. Cielo couldn't help but blush slightly at Alma's bright smile and cute face. Alma looked so much like a girl that it sometimes confused even the Family. However just because he looked like a girl didn't mean he was weak; Alma had been trained in the Shigure Souen Ryu style by Takeshi and he knew his way around bombs and dynamite thanks to his adoptive father, Hayato. He might be cheerful and friendly all the time, but piss him off and it was likely you'd get blown into space or sliced apart by a sharp blade.

"Ah, Alma-kun," Cielo said, smiling as his friend approached him. "Is there anything you need?"

Alma shook his head, his braided black hair swaying behind him. "No, I just wanted to have lunch with you. Though it looks like you're busy…"

Cielo sighed. "Yeah, the teacher asked me to return some books to the library. It's kind of a hassle."

Alma laughed. "You just can't say no, can you Cielo?"

"I can so say no, but only to my family. It's everyone else I can't say no to…"

Shaking his head and chuckling, Alma reached out and took a couple books form Cielo's arms to lighten the load. "Here, I'll help you. You look like you need it."

Cielo let out a sigh of relief. "You're a lifesaver Alma-kun. I'll buy you a choco-bread later, okay?"

"I'll hold you onto that."

The two then continued their trek to the library, idly chatting about things ten-year-olds would. They quickly returned the books to the library and made their way to the school store to buy their lunch. There Cielo bought the choco-bread that he promised Alma and got something for himself too. They then returned to their classroom, rejoining their noisy classmates.

"Cielo-kun! Alma-kun!"

The boys' classmate and another childhood friend of theirs, Yuki Watanabe, waved at them from her seat in the middle of a group of girls. Yuki was the daughter of their Aunt Kyoko Watanabe nee Sasagawa. She looked just like her mother with her short strawberry blond hair, if just a shade darker, but her eyes were brown like her father's. Kyoko and Tsuna were still very good friends even after so many years and their children were the same, though only one thing was a tad different,

Instead of Cielo having a crush on Yuki, like his Touchan before him, it was the other way around.

"Ah, Yuki-chan," Cielo said with a smile as he and Alma walked over to her and her friends. He didn't notice Yuki's blush or Alma's sudden narrowing of eyes. Yes, he was that oblivious. "What can we do for you?"

"A-Ano, why don't you have lunch with us?" Yuki said, smiling through her flushing face.

"Sure, why not?"

Cielo took a seat next to Yuki and Alma, who had curiously fallen quiet, took a seat next to him. The rest of lunch passed with light chatter between Cielo and the girls, especially with Yuki who took any chance she could to brush up against her childhood friend. Alma, however, looked like he was ready to blow the whole school to smithereens.

"Alma-kun, is something the matter?" Cielo asked when he noticed his friend's tenseness. "Did you get the wrong kind of milk again? Honestly, you should be careful about your allergy…"

Alma blinked rapidly, trying to focus through his haze of… something that made him very tense around Yuki. "Ah, no Cielo, I'm fine!" he exclaimed, waving his hands about. "Just got lost in my thoughts! Because of that… uh… math test! Yeah. You know I hate math, so it's going to be a bother to study for it!"

Cielo stared as Alma laughed just a little bit too loudly. He seemed a bit suspicious but accepted the lie with a nod of his head. "Yeah, math is really hard," he said, biting into his melon bread. "I almost didn't finish my worksheet over the summer."

"We should study after school, Cielo-kun!" Yuki spoke up, looking very enthusiastic. "You can help me with history. I know you're good at that."

As Cielo flushed with the compliment, Alma glared at Yuki from beneath his bangs. To tell the truth, he never really liked the girl. She was just too… perky. All cute smiles and flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes that made him want to scoop them out with a spork. Some would say that he was being hypocritical, seeing as his dad (Takeshi, not Hayato) was the same. However Alma would insist that his dad and Yuki were vastly different. Mostly because his dad was a top assassin who can tear you down with a dark smile while Yuki just looked as fake as celebrity faces.

Alma made an effort to hide his ire and join in on the conversation that was taking place before him. Like hell he was going to leave that fake perky _girl_ with his best friend.

* * *

><p>Fubuki was furious.<p>

It was the third day of school and again he had been sent to the infirmary after getting his ass kicked by the Head Prefect. He had tried, again and again, since his first day, to make Nuvola Sawada-Hibari fall to her knees before him. However, as much as he was reluctant to admit it, Nuvola was much stronger than he was. Even he could see that. Still, it didn't stop him from trying.

Yes he was just that stupid- er, determined. He was just that determined.

Fubuki stalked through the school hallways, intent on finding a target to take his anger out on. However he could find no one roaming about and that frustrated him until he realized that classes must have started. That only served to frustrate him more though because that meant that he had no one to take his frustrations out on.

With a scowl that could make babies cry, Fubuki stomped up to the school rooftop. He found that it was the perfect place to get privacy as long as he staked claim on it. If someone else was already there, he'd just kick their asses and throw them off the roof.

Or, well, through the door at least. He may be a delinquent but Fubuki wasn't a killer.

Yet… maybe…

Grumbling about "fucking chain-wielding chicks" Fubuki pushed open the door to the school roof and stepped over the threshold, breathing in the fresh air of the outside. He so did hate to be inside a stuffy classroom with boring teachers and idiotic classmates. Surely no one would bother him on the roof.

At least he thought that until he heard a soft, singing voice, accompanied by a higher-pitched voice that seemed to belong to a songbird (damn talented songbird that is, able to actually sing the lyrics). The girl (because it was obviously a girl singing) had a nice voice, low and tilting and easy on the ears. She was singing the school song with the songbird and though Fubuki had no love for school songs (or school in general) he had to admit that it sounded nice.

Wondering just who the girl was (and whether if she would react to a little bit of flirting) Fubuki walked around the rooftop, looking for her. The place was empty though and just as Fubuki thought he was probably hallucinating because of his injuries from his latest fight, the singing stopped and a voice spoke up.

"The rooftop is off limits to students, herbivore."

Fubuki froze. He knew that voice, even though he had only been acquainted with it for a short time. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes when Nuvola jumped down from where she was sitting next to the water tower. A yellow songbird was nestled in her hair, idly combing through the strands that weren't tied back. Now Fubuki may he dense but he wasn't an idiot. He could put two and two together to get four.

"Ya' the one who was singing?" Doesn't mean he had tact though.

Nuvola raised an eyebrow and ignored what he said. "You're also skipping class herbivore. Do you want a repeat of being bitten to death? You sure seem fond of it."

Fubuki's eyes, if possible, narrowed even further. The comment rankled him and the reminder of his multiple humiliations at the hands of this girl made him angry. He gnashed his teeth and growled, trying to look intimidating and scare Nuvola, but she just looked unimpressed.

"I don't care if ya' a girl," he growled as he got into an attack position. "I'm going to kick ya' ass to kingdom come!"

Nuvola yawned. "If you can," she said, looking bored.

Fubuki took that as his cue to attack. He rushed forward, swinging his fists and attempting to bash them into Nuvola's face. However he missed entirely, only punching through air as Nuvola dodged lazily. Snarling like some sort of rabid dog, Fubuki tried again and again to land a hit on the Head Prefect, but his efforts were futile. Nuvola kept on dodging quite easily, even yawning in the middle of one. That only served to rile Fubuki up further.

"Stay… still… damnit!" he yelled in between punches.

"Why would I?" Nuvola asked rhetorically as she ducked under another punch. Seeing her chance, she swung out a leg and hit the back of Fubuki's knees, causing him to fall with a yelp. "Your fighting style is unrefined. I'm guessing you learned from the streets, but I've seen ten year olds, with more finesse than you, who've beaten grown men with firearms." She kicked the delinquent in the back, causing him to fall face first into the ground.

Fubuki attempted to get up, but was stopped when he felt the prefect's foot on his back, the heel pressing harshly against his spine. "I don't need ya' fucking critique," he spat, turning his head enough to glare up at Nuvola.

The young girl just smirked down at him. "Maybe not, but perhaps you'll agree to a deal."

"Fuck ya' and ya'-!"

"Remember I know all about you Jun Fubuki and that include things about your mother."

That shut Fubuki up, his eyes widening in surprise. In his long years of being a delinquent, he was careful not to let anyone know about his mother's condition. No, he wasn't some misunderstood guy; he enjoyed bullying other kids and picking fights and skipping class. And he didn't sit by his mother's bedside everyday for a heart-to-heart. No, he wasn't a good son either and his mother would always nag him about his tendencies and generally worry about him, which annoyed the fuck out of him.

However Fubuki still loved his mother, no matter her condition or her own vices or her constant nagging. And he'll be damned if anything were to happen to her.

"My deal is simple," Nuvola spoke, snapping Fubuki out of his thoughts. "I'll arrange for your mother to have the best medical attention there is and in exchange you're going to join the Discipline Committee, working directly under me."

Fubuki's eyes went wide in shock. Him? A delinquent? Joining the Discipline Committee? "Ya' have got to be fucking with me," he said, still quite shocked.

"Mm, sorry, you're not my type," Nuvola replied, her smirk growing wider. "However I am quite serious about my deal."

"What's in it for me?" Fubuki asked with narrowed eyes. As much as he didn't want to join a group with the word "discipline" in the name, he couldn't pass up the chance for his mother to have better medical care than she has now, which wasn't a lot.

"The chance of 'disciplining' other delinquents," Nuvola started. "An easy ticket out of class, if I say so. The chance to refine your fighting style, to grow stronger." Nuvola paused, and then leaned closer to Fubuki. "You have potential, Jun Fubuki, and I'll be damned if that potential of yours was wasted away on petty little bullying games. I can make you great and if you join my little family not only will you grow stronger but you'll also enjoy the many perks of associating with a family like mine."

Nuvola could see that the bleached-haired delinquent was thinking over her proposal, if the way his eyes kept flitting about was anything to go by. There were many reasons why this new student interested her, but she wasn't going to admit them anytime soon. Maybe when Fubuki grew stronger and passed her expectations she'll inform him of her thoughts. Maybe…

"Why don't I let you think this over?" Nuvola said a bit mockingly as she moved off of Fubuki. "I expect an answer by the end of the week. Now, get to class or I'll bite you to death."

Not really knowing what else to do, Fubuki obeyed and left the rooftop with a smug Nuvola smirking at his back.

* * *

><p>"Pass the ball!"<p>

"Over here! I'm open!"

"Quick, steal it!"

"Hurry, hurry!"

Cielo was bent over with his hands on his knees in the middle of the basketball court, sweat dotting his face and neck and panting heavily. He watched the other players on the far side of the court trying to get a hand on the ball and looking like they were doing a miserable job of it too. It was a little expected though, seeing as they were all only ten years old and some had yet to fully grasp their motor skills.

_For Primo's sake, who the heck thought it was a good idea to have PE class in the morning, on a Thursday! I wonder if I can ask Chichiue to bite that person to death…_

"Cielo! Heads up!"

The aforementioned boy straightened just in time to catch the basketball that was thrown in his direction. For a split second he had no idea what to do, but then a member from the opposite team was upon him, mouth set in a large grin.

"I've got you now," he said, hands set to grab the orange ball that Cielo held.

On reflex, Cielo's eyes went wide and watery and his lips puckered up in a pout. The other boy's steps faltered, absolutely at a lost in what to do when faced with such an innocent look. He felt as if hurting the boy in front him was like kicking a puppy, kitten, and baby at the same time and that was so not cool.

Unfortunately for the other boy, Cielo's innocent look quickly turned into a mischievous grin and he dodged around his opponent to pass the ball to his team member, who then shot the ball straight into the net. Cheers rang out after that and Cielo turned his now innocent eyes back to his opponent, who was sputtering unattractively.

"B-B-But that wasn't fair!" the other boy said, pointing a finger at Cielo.

"What wasn't fair?" Cielo asked, blinking innocently and looking like he had no idea what the other boy was talking about. Said other boy just gaped and Cielo turned towards the locker rooms where the rest of the class was now headed. He suppressed the smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

He may be the splitting image of his Touchan, but he was still a Hibari.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime at Namimori Middle School on a Friday and once again Nuvola was up at the rooftop, staring at the clouds as Hibirdie (child of Hibird the Second. Hibird the First sadly passed away after twenty years of service) fluttered around her head, chirping cutely.<p>

So far the day had been peaceful. Well, not really if one were to take in account the incident earlier that morning when a group of delinquents from another school challenged her to a fight (and lost), but the rest of the morning was smooth. Nuvola didn't even have to go discipline anyone for she had her minions to take out any weaklings. Not that any delinquents were particularly challenging for her. Like her Chichiue before her, Nuvola only patrolled when she wanted to and left the rest to her Committee. Anything they couldn't handle she would.

So, anyway, there was Nuvola, relaxing on the rooftop yet scowling at the sun. It was fortunate she was laying down in the shadow of the water tower, but she still didn't like the sun all that much. It made her too hot and sweaty and made everything too bright. She liked nice, cool, cloudy days with the chance of rain. That was her favorite kind of weather, even though to others it would seem depressing.

Nuvola was snapped out of her thoughts of the sun and weather when she heard the rooftop door open and close. Wondering who had the gall to come up to the forbidden rooftop – especially when everyone knew that it was her favorite place to hang around – Nuvola sat up and looked over the edge of the rectangle of concrete that held the water tower and door. She was a little surprised to see the freshman she had allegedly saved earlier that week. And it seemed like he was looking for something…

"The rooftop is off limits to students," she said, jumping down to land right behind the freshman. Said freshman was visibly startled at her appearance, his eyes so wide Nuvola wondered if his eyeballs would pop out of his sockets.

"S-Sorry Hibari-san," he said, his cheeks flushing. "I know it's off limits, but it's the only other place I knew I'd find you."

Nuvola raised an eyebrow. "You were looking for me?" At the freshman's nod, she asked, "Why?"

The younger student fidgeted slightly. "Ah, I wanted to show you my appreciation for saving me earlier this week, so…" He held up a bento box that he had been holding behind his back and opened the lid. Inside was a colorful array of onigiri that were made to look like farm animals. There was a pink one for a pig, a yellow one for a chick, and a dark red one for a cow, just to name a few. It was adorable in hindsight, but a little sad seeing as the one who had to eat them was thirteen year old boy.

"You don't need to thank me," Nuvola said, feeling just a little off-balanced by the situation. No one had ever thanked her for her actions, aside from her family and close friends. Like her Chichiue before her, she was feared by the population, though that was partly due to her name and who her Chichiue was. The other part was due to her surujin.

Also, did the guy really wait five days for a thank you? Granted he seemed like the shy, indecisive type, but still!

The freshman shook his head. "I want to," he said simply, causing Nuvola's eyes to widen slightly.

She remembered her parents being like this; her Chichiue unable to understand any why her Touchan wanted to thank him and her Touchan replying with a simple "because I want to" as if it should be obvious. It brought quite the warm feeling in her stomach (no, she wasn't cold-hearted thank you very much) and she found it difficult to repress a smile.

"Fine, since you insist," she said, reaching to take a pig onigiri from the bento box and taking a bite. Surprisingly it wasn't half bad.

The freshman smiled happily and it made Nuvola wonder if that was how her Touchan acted at that age. "Oh, by the way Hibari-san, my name is Ritsu Otowa," he said with a slight bow.

"I know," Nuvola said which caused the freshman – Ritsu – to look up her in surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I know everyone in this school, Ritsu Otowa." Nuvola smirked and bit into her onigiri again. "I know everyone…"

* * *

><p>That Friday afternoon, after school had ended, Cielo and Alma – along with four of their classmates named Sakura, Misaki, Hiro and Takato – were gathered in the living room of the Sawada-Hibari household. They had books, notebooks, and pencils scattered on the low table, a testament to their efforts of studying, and they were busy discussing what they were going to do for their history project.<p>

Aside from the housekeeper – Nuriya-san – who kept the cover house built on top of the Vongola underground base spick and span, the children were there alone. The Family was no doubt in the base discussing something while Nuvola had not come home yet. Cielo was, at the very least, grateful for the reprieve from his family. He knew they could be a bit too much for ordinary people like his classmates.

"Ne Cielo-kun," said Takato, idly tapping his pencil on a page of his notebook. "Do you have any snacks around here? I'm getting hungry."

Sakura reached over to smack Takato on the back of the head. "Don't be rude!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"What's so rude about asking for food?" Takato complained, rubbing the spot where Sakura hit him.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot Takato," she said, exasperation evident in her tone of voice.

Before Takato could retort Hiro spoke up. "Hey now, let's not get into an argument," he said placatingly. "We're guests in this house, remember?"

Sakura, Misaki, and Takato looked properly placated by Hiro's words, which made Cielo laugh. For him it felt so nice to spend some time around normal kids. Sure he did love his family and family friends, but sometimes he needed a break from their crazy antics and the danger of being in the mafia.

"Aww, Cielo-kun, quit laughing at us!" Takato whined, but he had a glint in his eyes that showed that he was only teasing.

"I can't help it," Cielo said, still chuckling. "You're just so funny." Alma laughed his agreement. "Anyway, I'll go ask Nuriya-san for some snacks okay?"

As soon as Cielo disappeared through the doorway that led to the hallway Sakura and Misaki put their heads together and began to gossip.

"I never would have guessed Cielo-kun would be rich!" Sakura gushed, her eyes traveling over the large room they were sitting in. It wasn't lavishly decorated but the furniture and the sparse decorations that the room did have were obviously expensive. Not to mention that the house was beautiful and seemed to be of European architecture (not that the kids knew that).

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the typical rich kid," Misaki said with a nod.

"Don't underestimate my best friend," Alma spoke up, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Just because his family's wealthy doesn't mean he isn't just an ordinary kid."

Both Sakura and Misaki nodded though they didn't really look convinced of Alma's words. After all, rich kids really were a bit different than "normal" kids, at least in their opinion. Some might not be snobby or spoiled, but there was still an air around them that separated them from non-wealthy kids.

"So, how long have you known Cielo-kun?" Hiro asked Alma, genuinely curious but also deliberately changing the subject away from Cielo's social status.

"About three years," Alma answered as he leaned his chin on his hand. "My parents are childhood friends of his Touchan's, so we're real close."

"What do his parents do?" Misaki asked.

Alma hesitated. He couldn't possibly say that Cielo's Touchan was the boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world and his Chichiue was most possibly the most fearsome man in the mafia. Alma also couldn't say that his own parents were part of the mafia and were powerful and infamous in their own right. His classmates would either be very afraid of him and Cielo or think that he was only joking.

"Eh, they own a lot of businesses all over the world," Alma said with a shrug, faking nonchalance with ease. At least he didn't lie. The Vongola family really did own a lot of businesses all over the world. Some of them just weren't legal…

Before the others could ask more questions, Cielo returned, carrying a three-tiered tray of sweets while a middle-aged woman with graying hair followed him, carrying a tray that held a pitcher of lemonade and six glasses filled with ice.

"Thank you Nuriya-san," Cielo said as he and the woman placed the trays on the table once the others made room for it.

"It's no problem at all Bocchan," Nuriya-san said with a smile and bow. She bowed to the other children as well before leaving the room. Sakura, Misaki, and Takato were staring at Cielo in near awe (it was so cool to hear one of their classmates being called Bocchan!) while Hiro and Alma just rolled their eyes at their friends' reactions.

Soon the children continued their study session, sipping from their glasses, nibbling on sweets, or chatting in between. It was not half an hour later when a door was heard opening and closing and footsteps echoed through the hallway outside. Soon someone else entered the room and the children, aside from Cielo and Alma, stiffened as the temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

"Cielo," Kyouya said as his icy eyes swept over the group of studying children. Cielo and Alma were the only two who didn't flinch in fear at the man's intimidating look.

"H-Hello Chichiue," Cielo said nervously. The reactions of his classmates didn't go unnoticed by him and he really didn't blame them. His Chichiue really was quite scary. "Are you done with work?"

Kyouya grunted noncommittally, his narrow eyes still on the four children he did not know. It was obvious to him that they were Cielo's classmates (they were wearing the Namimori Elementary School uniform after all, though two didn't wear them properly), but he did not like strangers to be in his house, despite the fact that he rarely even slept in that house. He made a note to investigate the children's families to make sure his son wasn't in any danger from them. One never knew where to find an enemy…

"Kyouya, stop blocking the doorway."

The scowling Cloud Guardian was gently pushed aside and another man, one that made the temperature go up again, stepped into the room. The other children felt quite at peace in the man's presence though they were surprised that a scary man like Kyouya seemed to have been tamed by him. Or at least Sakura, Misaki, Hiro, and Takato were surprised. Naturally Cielo and Alma were used to their dynamic relationship.

"Ah, Cielo, Alma, you're home," Tsuna said with a smile. He walked up to his son, dropped a kiss on that spiky head of hair, and reached over to ruffle Alma's hair as well. Both boys smiled at him and when Tsuna directed his bright smile to the other children he got tentative smiles back. "And it seems you brought friends too. Are you studying hard, son?"

"Yes Touchan," Cielo said, a blush staining his cheeks. Trust his Touchan to diffuse a tense situation and balance out his Chichiue's intimidating presence. It was like the sun rising after a long and cold winter night.

"Good boy," Tsuna said fondly, ruffling his son's hair. "Is your sister home by any chance?"

"No, not yet."

"Ah. Well tell her that I want to see her once she gets home, okay?"

Cielo nodded at his Touchan's request and, after a final smile, Tsuna left the children to their studying, Kyouya following him after one last narrow-eyed glance around. Once the two men were gone, Sakura, Misaki, Takato, and Hiro all slumped over, looking exhausted.

"Man Cielo-kun, that guy was scary!" Takato exclaimed. No one disagreed with him.

"Yeah, Chichiue's like that," Cielo said with a nervous laugh. "You kind of get used to though… sort of…"

Shaking off her fear, Sakura said, "So you have two father's Cielo-kun?"

Cielo nodded, looking unconcerned about their possible disgust for something that was completely normal for him. "Yeah, they've been together for a long time," he said, absently nibbling on a strawberry tart. "Touchan told me that he has known Chichiue since they were kids, though they didn't become friends until they were in middle school-," Cielo refrained from telling his classmates that his Touchan and Chichiue weren't actually friends at all back then. At least not in the conventional sense, "-and they only became lovers when they were about twenty or something."

Sakura and Misaki both sighed once he finished. "That sounds romantic," Sakura said with a dreamy smile.

Takato rolled his eyes and muttered something about girls before he asked, "So, are you adopted or something?"

Alma sniggered a little at the question while Cielo stammered a bit, not sure on how to answer such a question. The others laughed at his reaction though they were certainly curious if Cielo _was_ adopted, even though he looked very much like his Touchan. Fortunately for Cielo, he was saved from answering the question when the front door was heard opening and closing and a voice rang out through the house.

"I'm home!"

Cielo took five seconds to curse loudly in his head before he turned to his classmates, who were looking curiously at the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something, most probably to warn them about his sister (because to him, she definitely came with a warning label) but he was too late. Nuvola casually strolled into the living room, blazer hanging from her shoulders and followed by a sour-looking blond and a nervous-looking younger boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, looks like little Cici and Alma brought guests," the older girl smirked at the group sitting around the low table. The other children could see how much she resembled Cielo's Chichiue, but she didn't have the same intense aura. Nevertheless, they felt that they should be wary around her at the very least.

"Welcome home Oneesan," Cielo said, hoping that she would leave soon and not embarrass him in front of his classmates. "Ah, Touchan wants to see you."

To Cielo's surprise, instead of sighing in resignation at the summons, Nuvola actually looked rather satisfied with herself. Usually she got annoyed whenever she was called by her parents (unless it was for training), but now she looked like her plans were going smoothly.

"What are you planning?" the young mafia heir blurted out, feeling more than just a little fearful for himself and his friends.

"Nothing against you, dear brother," Nuvola said with a smile. She stalked forward and grabbed a lemon bar from the snack tray. "Just a little business between father and daughter, hm?" She nibbled on her treat as she turned to walk out of the room. "Have fun with your studying, Cici."

Cielo felt some relief when he realized that his sister wasn't going to torture him in front of his friends… at least for now. He did wonder why those two other boys were with her. Knowing his sister, she had plans for them though what those plans were Cielo couldn't even guess.

"Hey, Cielo."

Said boy turned back to his friends and he was a little surprised to see looks of awe on his classmate's faces. "What?"

Both Sakura and Misaki surged toward him, their eyes sparkling. "You didn't tell us that your sister was Hibari-san!" they cried, causing Cielo to jerk back, his eyes wide.

"W-Well, you didn't ask?" he said tentatively. He refrained from telling them that it would seem just a bit obvious, seeing as his last name was Sawada-Hibari.

Both girls calmed a little and they sat back down on their cushions, eyes shining. "I remember first seeing Hibari-san," Sakura said with a dreamy sigh. "She was beating up these guys who were bullying a poor old man. Oh, she was so elegant and graceful with her fighting, like those girl martial artists in movies!"

"Yeah," Misaki said, also sighing dreamily. "My Neechan kept on saying that Hibari-san was really scary, but I saw her talking to a cute little yellow bird one day and she didn't seem scary at all." Misaki looked at Cielo. "I kinda wish she was my sister. She sounds like such a role model! Not like mine, who never does anything with me."

Cielo's eye began twitching and, beside him, Alma was bent over the table, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Even Takato and Hiro looked quite interested in his sister, if the light blushes on their faces were anything to go by.

The only thing that Cielo could think was, _Those poor, ignorant souls…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay, chapter's done! Hope you liked it. Man, I'm making way too many OCs. At least not all the kids are going to be part of Cielo's own family. They're just there. Like background people. Fubuki and Ritsu on the other hand… well, Nuvola needs some minions, that's all. XD

Oh, I discovered an anime called Uta no Prince-sama! I know that it was released last year and that it was based on a dating game but I don't care! Six gorgeous guys singing and dancing and becoming a boy band? Count me in! I'm already addicted to the song Maji 1000% Love. I totally want to learn that dance! XD

*Bite to Death/Herbivores – Yup, I decided not to give Nuvola a unique catchphrase. One, because it'd be a little too repetitive (since my Kiyomi OC also has a catchphrase) and two, instead of making her own name in Namimori she's continuing the Hibari tradition of being a disciplinarian and biting people to death. You might even say she idolizes her father but she doesn't really. She just has a strong sense of tradition.

*Hibari-san – I can't have people say Sawada-Hibari-san! The name Hibari strikes fear into the hearts of Namimori citizens. The name Sawada-Hibari just makes them confused, LOL.

*Alma's Allergy – Yes, he is lactose intolerant… Why? I dunno I just felt like making him that way. Character quirks ftw! XD

*The Basketball Game – The scene where Cielo acted all pouty so that he could get the ball was a scene I got from Nabari no Ou (I haven't seen the anime but I have read a couple manga chapters). I loved that scene. :3

*Rectangle of concrete – I'm no architect so I have no idea what this thing is called or even if it has an actual name. :/

*Ritsu Otowa – Modeled after young Onodera Ritsu of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Because he's adorable and older Ritsu is voiced by Kondo Takashi-sama. Imagine that! Hibari voicing an uke! XDDD *is bitten to death*

*Bocchan – Young master. I always think of Ciel Phantomhive when I hear that… And sexy Sebastian too. XD

Check out my 1827 Tumblr! It's clouds-and-skies on tumblr :3


End file.
